Naruto Transformation (Re-Writes)
by YeagerMeister31
Summary: Summary: Naruto has just finished the first year at the academy but something unexpected happens Kurama (Kyuubi) has had enough of his weak vessel so decides to make him strong himself. Naruto's life changes he changes from being the dead last to becoming on of the best in the academy. There are many other surprises along the way.
1. Weak Vessal (Re-Write)

**Naruto Transformation Part 1 Weak Vessel**

 **Summary: Naruto has just finished the first year at the academy but something unexpected happens Kurama (Kyuubi) has had enough of his weak vessel so decides to make him strong himself. Naruto's life changes he changes from being the dead last to becoming one of the best in the academy. There are many other surprises along the way.**

 **Kyuubi Speaking/Jutsu's**

 _ **'Naruto Talking to Kurama/Sakura Talking to Inner Self'**_

 _'Inner Thoughts'_

 **Sakura's Inner Self**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto shame I know**

The first year of the academy is over Naruto's the dead last a title that he hates but is used to by now he's walking back into his apartment when he hears a voice.

 **Hey, Brat.**

Naruto spins around "Who said that."

The streets empty so he's confused.

 **Hey, Brat are you happy being weak.**

Naruto spins around "Who are you where are you."

 **Tell me, do you enjoy being weak, hated and making yourself a target answer me.**

Naruto looks around confused "Where are you."

 **Gaki you really are stupid do you even know why this village hates you.**

Naruto finally enters his apartment as soon as he does he collapses. He wakes up in a sewer "What the hell how did I get here."

He sighs and stands up and starts walking, after walking for a short while he comes out of a tunnel into an opening what he sees next freaks him out a cage Naruto's freaking out "What the hell where am I."

He's looking at the cage when he sees two eyes open and stares right at him followed by fangs. Naruto can't believe what he's seeing.

 **So you are my vessel damn you really are weak.**

Naruto is confused ' _ **What the hell what are you talking about vessel who are you and where am I.**_ '

 **Tell me gaki have you heard about the Kyuubi.**

Naruto raises an eyebrow, ' _ **Of course, I have the fourth Hokage killed him.**_ '

 **HA HA HA HA HA WRONG GAKI I CAN'T BE KILLED.**

Naruto stares at the Kyuubi in shock ' _ **What the hell but how.**_ '

 **I'm made of chakra boy the fourth couldn't beat me well he kind of did but I can't be killed but he did stop me he sealed me in a baby.**

Naruto is shocked 'I **n me, that's why I'm hated.** '

 **Have you never wondered how when you almost die you heal that's me gaki?**

Naruto looks down in shock ' _ **You've made my life hell.**_ '

 **Yea that's true and you've had a shit life I know I see what you see for what it's worth I'm sorry.**

Naruto snarls ' _ **You're sorry, you're sorry for making my life hell you're sorry, well sorry isn't going to cut it.**_ '

 **The nerve of you gaki there is nothing I can say you've had a shit life I know I'm to blame but now I plan to change things but I also want to change you your weak and you dress like you want to die.**

Naruto sighs ' _ **Who's fault is that because of you this is all I can wear this is all they sell me and because of you, I'm not taught properly.**_ '

 **Well, that's going to change I will help you but there are things you need to know.**

Naruto sighs ' _ **Change how and what do I need to know.**_ '

 **I am going to help you get stronger and faster I will guide you to become stronger and what you need to know is about your parents.**

Naruto is shocked ' _ **OK that sounds good I guess so what about my parents they sent me to the orphanage.**_ '

 **You idiot they did no such thing your from a great clan a clan that was so powerful it took three villages working together to take them out the Uzumaki clan were seal masters your mother was an Uzumaki her name Is Kushina Uzumaki she was the former keeper of me.**

Naruto is in shock ' _ **This is too much I'm from a clan so why did my mom leave me what about my dad.**_ '

 **Yes you're from the Uzumaki clan and she never left you the day you were born a man in a mask ripped me out of your mother and set me loose on Konoha brainwashing me, I know he was an Uchiha that's all I know, I attacked the village and your dad sealed me in you, your father was the fourth Hokage your full name is Naruto Uzumaki Namikaze.**

Naruto didn't think it could get any weirder he was dead wrong ' _ **My father was the fourth Hokage.'**_

 **Yes he was, now about your mom, she's still alive, because she was my jailer I can feel her chakra it's faint but I can feel it but she's not in Konoha, now onto other things let's start with your look can you use Henge.**

Naruto shakes his head ' _ **No.**_ '

 **You have that stupid sexy Jutsu that will work for now get some sleep then tomorrow there will be changes sleep well gaki your gonna need it.**

Naruto wakes up on the floor next to the door " _ **What the hell was that was that a dream.**_ "

 **Sleep gaki.**

Naruto sighs "I guess not" He stands up and goes to his bed and changes then fell asleep.

Naruto's woken up by his alarm clock he stretches "Man I had the weirdest dream."

 **No dream gaki now get your ass up.**

Naruto sighs ' _ **I'm up OK.**_ '

 **Get dressed and hurry up gonna have to change the food you eat Ramen although tasty isn't everything I will get you better stronger and you will be the best ninja in the village.**

Naruto grins ' _I like the sound of that'_ He does a few hand signs " **Oiroke No Jutsu** " Naruto is now a girl with blond pigtails he then gets changed into the only non-orange outfit he has and leaves his apartment ' _ **So where to.**_ '

 **Go to a clothes shop it's that simple.**

Naruto nods and starts walking until he comes to a clothes shop he steps inside ' _ **So you gonna help.**_ '

 **Yea get, five pairs of ANBU pants and some Kunai belts then I'll tell you what else.**

Naruto gets what the Kyuubi said ' _ **Now what.**_ '

 **Get the Mesh shirt get several and that black sleeveless jacket oh and black fingerless gloves**

Naruto gets them all and then pays for it all and leaves the shop ' _ **Now what.**_ '

 **Take your clothes home change into the new outfit then head to the Ninja library when you get their get books on Basic Chakra control, Ninjutsu, Taijutsu, Kenjutsu and Fuinjutsu oh also Henge's.**

 **There is a problem though you have so much Chakra normal bunshin don't work you will have to speak to the Hokage you need to learn a better clone Jutsu.**

Naruto nods ' _ **OK**_.'

An hour later Naruto's at the Hokage's office waiting to be seen by the Hokage he sent some clones in **Henge** to get some books on Taijutsu, Chakra Exercises and Fuinjutsu ' _ **So what's your name is it Kyuubi.**_ '

 **No Gaki it's Kurama.**

Naruto nods ' _ **OK**_.'

The Hokage's assistant smiles "You can go in Naruto."

Naruto nods and heads inside Hiruzen looks up and is shocked at what he sees I must say that looks a lot better than the orange "Ah Naruto what can I do you for and what's with the outfit change."

Naruto scratched his head "Well Jiji can we talk in private."

Hiruzen raises an eyebrow but then nods and puts up a privacy seal "You can talk now."

Naruto sits down and sighs then tells Hiruzen what's happened Hiruzen is shocked but doesn't interrupt until Naruto's finished "Well Naruto that is quite a story and why has he only now started talking to you."

 **Tell him I was too weak until now it is the truth after all.**

Naruto nods "He says he was too weak up until now."

Hiruzen nods "I see well I will appoint some ANBU to check for your mother and I am sorry I never told you I was going to when you got older."

Naruto nods "I understand Jiji."

Hiruzen stands up and walks up to Naruto and pats him on the shoulder "We will find your mother Naruto, I will do all in my power to bring your mother back to you now it seems Kurama has some training for you."

Naruto nods and is about to leave "Oh Jiji, I forgot to ask do you know any better **bunshin** I have too much chakra for normal **bunshin** they always come out weird."

Hiruzen smokes on his pipe "I shouldn't do this but." He reaches into a drawer and pulls out a scroll "Now I am trusting you learn Shadow Clone Jutsu and then return this, in fact, follow me I will help you learn this."

Hiruzen grabs Naruto and **Shunshin's** away they arrive at the Hokage's private training grounds and Hiruzen starts watching as Naruto reads the scroll.

After two hours he's mastered it. Hiruzen is shocked ' _You really are the most unpredictable Ninja aren't you, my boy but what do I expect from Minato and Kushina's boy.'_

Hiruzen then grabs Naruto and returns to his office "Now Naruto you must not tell anyone I let you learn that Jutsu you understand me."

Naruto nods then leaves the office as soon as he does Hiruzen sighs "Neko, Inu."

Two ANBU appeared in front of Hiruzen Inu speaks "You called for us Hokage-Sama."

Hiruzen nods and tells them about Kushina they're both shocked they both thought she was dead well everyone did it's also why Hiruzen summoned them they both knew Kushina and both have a soft spot for her kid.

Neko/Yūgao nods "We will find her Hokage-Sama I just can't believe she's alive though after all this time."

Hiruzen nods "I know I was just as shocked but if she's alive we have to find her and reunite her with Naruto he will finally have a parent, I'm so angry I had no idea about this masked ninja Naruto mentioned."

"I wonder if he's to blame but enough about that this is an S ranked mission tell nobody, search every part of Konoha discreetly if you have no luck search the surrounding area but I'm sure you're aware of your duty now dismissed."

Neko and Inu nod "Hai Hokage-Sama."

They both vanish leaving Hiruzen smoking on his pipe "If I find out who took her there will be hell to pay still when we do find her she will not be happy with this village how they've treated her boy."

He blows on his pipe "Minato I will do all I can to find Kushina and help your son that's a promise actually Jiraiya might be able to help I should summon him."


	2. Surprise (Re-Write)

**Naruto Transformation Part 2 Surprise**

 **A/N: This is the next chapter in this story it's a very dark story well for a while at least but that will change. People who don't like NaruSaku simple don't read this story. This chapter will focus on Naruto's training and be going back to the academy and surprising everyone with his new look and skills. Sakura will still be a fangirl at first but over time will give up on Sasuke and realize she has feelings for Naruto although for a long time he's too full of hate to even pay much attention to her. There will be Sasgay bashing simply because I hate his guts well ENJOY.**

 **Kurama Speaking/Jutsu's**

' _ **Talking To Kurama & Sakura Talking To Inner Self**_'

 _'Inner Thoughts'_

 **Sakura's Inner Self**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto or any characters apart from the one's I create**

After leaving the Hokage's office Naruto decided to go and train he remembered a place he went to when he was hiding from the villagers, he found a way to leave the village without anyone knowing it leads to a forest and a lake. He makes his way there after returning home and grabbing the Chakra Control scrolls he borrowed from the ninja library.

He sits down and opens up the scrolls He then took out the other scrolls and starts reading, first up is Tree Walking Exercise. After reading what he needs to do he starts the exercise after several hours he's got up the whole tree Kurama is very happy then tells Naruto to summon some Shadow Clones to continue the tree walking exercise whilst he starts the next exercise which Naruto does.

The next exercise is leaf balancing he gets it down pretty quickly and yet again summons more clones to continue working on the exercise. He summons another clone and sends him off to buy some Ramen whilst he starts reading the next exercise Water Walking. This one takes the longest to get right and as such he's down to his shorts as the rest of his clothes are wet.

He stops to eat, summoning more clones to keep going. He sends the clone that got the food to buy him some swimming shorts. After he's done eating he takes a short nap then gets back on with the exercise. When it gets dark Naruto has mastered all three exercises so he returns home very tired. As soon as he gets home he collapses on his bed and falls asleep.

He continues the same exercises the next day but ads Taijutsu to his training his clones were reading the books on Taijutsu styles whilst he slept, now he continues training with the new knowledge with several clones whilst the others work on the three exercises from the day before. When the evening comes on he's exhausted and battered and bruised not that he cares by tomorrow his injuries will be gone.

Before Naruto dropped off to sleep Kurama informed Naruto that he was proud of what he's accomplished the one thing he's also done is change Naruto's way of thinking. He's now full of hate for the village minus Jiji and the Ichiraku's he hates the Uchiha because of what Kurama told him about them he also hates the kids pampered brats he calls them having everything done for them whereas he's done it all himself.

It sickens him in a way the last Uchiha Sasuke, Naruto hates his guts by the way, anyways Sasuke get's the whole villages to pity him because he lost his family well BOO HOO, if only the village knew why he's the last Uchiha they wouldn't be singing his praises they'd probably want his head. Naruto thinks that's nothing compared to what he's had to deal with.

He's never had parents to begin with. Sasuke claims that he's in pain but he doesn't know pain whatsoever he pails in comparison to what's happened to himself so he feels nothing for the arrogant arsehole who thinks he's better than everyone well he's not, he's nothing but a thief just like every other member of that thief family.

Naruto wakes up the next day and groans the start of the new year at the academy Naruto would rather stay in bed but Kurama tells him to go to rub Naruto's new skills in their pampered faces. Naruto actually smirked at that, they definitely will be shocked with his transformation.

He climbs out of bed and enters his bathroom he takes a quick shower then goes into the kitchen to make himself some breakfast and surprise surprise it's not Ramen, its actual cereal. Kurama has told him he can eat Ramen but not every day and not every meal, Naruto reluctantly agreed.

After eating he brushed his teeth and then got dressed in his new look no Orange whatsoever and surprisingly Naruto doesn't miss the Orange. He steps out of the apartment and makes his way to the academy he sees several people staring at him but he just glares at them or ignores them they don't even try and attack him.

Whilst he's on his way Kurama starts talking to him. **Summon 30 clones and send them off to continue doing those exercises put enough Chakra in them to sustain them for half a day.**

Naruto nods " **Tajuu Kage Bunshin No Jutsu (Multiple Shadow Clone Technique)** " 30 clones appear he tells them what to do and they run off and Naruto continues to make his way to the academy he has a Fuinjutsu book in a scroll to read Kurama told him that The Uzumaki clan were Fuinjutsu masters, (Seal Masters) so he will be also.

Everyone is in class minus Naruto and Iruka-Sensei. Everyone is talking amongst themselves or in the case of Sakura and Ino arguing with each other to see who sits with their precious Sasuke-Kun. When the sliding door opens and Naruto steps in the whole room goes completely silent there all staring at him not that he even cares.

Sakura notices and stops arguing with Ino which makes her look over her shoulder and her mouth drops open as has Sakura's now not only has Naruto changed from that hideous Orange he's now wearing a mesh shirt showing off his chest that has a two pack his arms are also showing he's also wearing Black ANBU pants with multiple Kunai belts strapped to his leg.

They still like Sasuke-Kun of course but they admit to seeing a nice body when they see one. Naruto makes his way to the back of the classroom not even glancing at anyone he just sits down he can feel everyone staring but he hardly cares.

He sits down and immediately does some hand signs. Everyone watches as his arms start glowing and a scroll appears. They watch him as he opens the scroll and pulls out a book on Fuinjutsu and starts reading. Everyone who knows Naruto are shocked, not only has he changed his looks he's also using seals there confused.

Sakura watches Naruto and is confused ' _Since when could he do seals'_

Her Inner Voice then interrupts **Forget that check out his chest wow I never knew he had a body like that I just wanna touch it**

Sakura is shocked to ' _ **Shut up I thought I was rid of you**_ '

 **Ha you can't get rid of me I'm a part of you.**

Sakura just groans but she has to admit he does have a nice body not that she'd ever admit that though she looks around and sees Ino is also admiring his body when Ino notices Sakura, Sakura noticed Ino has a blush on her face, Sakura is shocked.

When Iruka-Sensei enters the classroom he expects talking and bickering but it surprised to hear nothing which is a first he looks at his class and sees there all looking to the back of the classroom and he sees a blond kid. ' _Did we get a new student wait that's Naruto I approve of the look that Orange would only have got him killed'_ "OK class faces to the front and Naruto put the book away."

Naruto sighs but complies and seals the book in a scroll with Iruka shocked ' _Since when can he do seals I haven't even mentioned them yet just what is going on.'_ Naruto has finished sealing book away and Iruka starts the lesson.

A few hours later it's lunch time and Naruto leaves and heads to the training fields attached to the academy some of the kids from Naruto's class and the year ahead follow such as Sakura, Ino, Tenten, Hinata, Lee, Neji, Sasuke, Kiba, Shikamaru, Choji, Shino and several others.

They watch as Naruto creates a clone and sends him off they don't know where though they then watch as he creates 20 clones they're all shocked especially Sakura she may be good with Chakra but she doesn't have a lot of it.

There shocked again when Naruto gets into a Taijutsu stance and all the shadow clones attack him there again surprised when he punches one and he staggers back not knowing that Shadow clones are proper clones and not illusions.

Sasuke is pissed the dobe is showing him up just how is he this strong it's unbelievable. Shikamaru is actually watching he's confused but he's watching he looks at Choji who's just as baffled.

Sakura and Ino looked at each other and shrug. Neji activates his Byakugan and is confused "That's impossible." When everyone looks at him he sighs "There corporeal not illusions I don't understand how he can create corporeal clones."

Kiba is impressed but confused he has no idea how last year's dead last is so different.

Lee is smiling ' _His power of youth is amazing he could make a decent rival.'_

Iruka-Sensei leaves the academy when he sees everyone crowding around the training facility so he goes to check it out and he sees Naruto and 20 clones but there like corporeal clones he can't believe it ' _OK I'm seriously confused what the hell is going on.'_

Naruto is blocking each clone and countering he's actually having fun he's told his clones to go all out and it seems they are which is good. After 10 minutes his clone appears with his lunch he's down to 8 clones so he brings out another 12 clones and puts them into teams of two and tells them to fight whilst he eats his lunch.

He looks up the tree and smirks as he runs at the tree and runs up it surprising everyone yet again by not using his hands and pissing off Sasuke yet again.

Sakura is confused "What was that."

Iruka is shocked he's behind the kids now "That's the tree walking exercise we don't teach that at the academy he's taught himself."

When Sasuke heard that he was even more pissed Shikamaru who doesn't like Sasuke just smirked ' _Seems you're pissing off Sasuke, Naruto you really are the most unpredictable ninja in Konohagakure.'_

Sakura and Ino share another look of confusion this day just gets weirder and weirder. Naruto watches his clones not once even acknowledging everyone watching. When he's finished his Ramen he seals the bag up then pulls out two Kunai and jumps down and starts killing his own clones.

After Naruto's taken out the last clone he sighs he's about to create more when Iruka tells him lunch is over he does summon 30 more clones but sends them off. Everyone watches wondering where they're going. Everyone then starts heading inside as Naruto's about to walk past Iruka-Sensei calls to him so Naruto reluctantly approaches him.

He just can't be bothered right now "What is it Iruka-Sensei."

Iruka scratches his head "OK what has happened to you."

Naruto sighs "I've improved myself is that a crime now."

Iruka sighs "Well no, I'm glad you're taking your training seriously what were those clones they weren't normal bunshin were they."

Naruto sighs Jiji told him not to tell anyone but Iruka-Sensei is kind of friendly to him "OK I'll tell you there **Kage Bunshins** and the reason I have them is because of my Chakra I have so much my chakra coils are messed up my bunshin come out wrong so Jiji helped me learn **Kage Bunshin No Jutsu.** "

Iruka is shocked "I see alright you can go head back to class I have to speak to the Hokage."

Naruto nods "Fine." He heads inside whilst Iruka-Sensei, **Shunshins** away. Naruto enters his class and goes back to his desk then he sits down and closes his eyes and starts meditating another thing Kurama taught him to do.


	3. Mind Games (Re-Write)

**Naruto Transformation Part 3 Mind Games**

 **A/N: This is the third chapter Naruto has already shown what he can do now he continues his endless training in the hopes of finding his mother is one and only goal. Naruto has no need for friends and would prefer it that way but eventually, one Sakura Haruno wants to help Naruto and continuously follows him even when he tries to push her away. There will be a three-year gap at the start of this chapter so in the 4th year of the academy and Sakura is still a Sasuke fangirl. There is also an exercise Naruto does that I found interesting when writing it.**

 **Kurama Talking/Jutsu's**

 _ **'Naruto Talking with Kurama & Sakura Talking With Inner Self'**_

 _'Inner Thoughts'_

 **Sakura's Inner Self**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto I know I wish I did**

 **Two Years Later**

It's been two years since Naruto changed his ways, since that day he has distanced himself from everyone not that he had any friends and partly because Kurama is messing with his head.

Partly because he wants none there only a distraction in his eyes he only cares about a few people such as the Ichiraku's, Jiji and he guesses Iruka-Sensei. Naruto especially hates Sasuke Uchiha for many reasons one a member of the Uchiha clan was responsible for Kurama attacking the village.

Partly because their arrogant and they think they're better than everyone plus there nothing but thieves in his eyes whereas everyone trains hard the Uchiha just use their pathetic Sharingan to copy their moves proving his point. Then there is the fact that the Uchiha were wiped out he doesn't know why or even cares but he will not pity Sasuke the last Uchiha like every other villager treating him like he's god's gift to the world.

That pathetic Sasuke loves all the attention, the girls in his class grovel at his feet well most of them, the Hyūga girl doesn't seem to but the others do it makes him sick. What he does find funny is the fact the arsehole Sasuke shows little to no attention to them he's just a moody brat who deserves nothing.

They've just finished another day at the academy all their parents have come to pick them up that's another thing he hates about them. They have no idea how cushy their lives are they have never felt real pain there pampered brats minus him and the arsehole Sasuke but even he had it once but Naruto has never felt that feeling so deep down he resents them all.

Sakura's mom hasn't come to pick up Sakura as she's out of the village with her father so she's staying with Ino, she glances over at Naruto and sees the look he's giving everyone. It makes her sad he's all alone never knowing what it's like to have a parents love she's seen that look several times over the years.

She wonders what happened to his parents did they leave him did they die when the Kyuubi attacked she doesn't know she knows he doesn't really have many friends, She's broken out of her thoughts by Ino "Hey Forehead I'm talking to you."

Sakura looks over "What did you say Ino-Pig."

Ino sighs "You're daydreaming again I asked you what you want to eat later it will just be me and you tonight."

Sakura shrugs "It doesn't matter really."

Ino looks where Sakura's looking and spots Naruto she has to admit the change of clothes makes him look pretty hot plus he's learned and grown stronger and matured a lot he doesn't do pranks he's all serious now which is pretty cool in Ino's eyes she has noticed he's not so cheerful anymore she doesn't know the last time she saw him laugh or even crack a smile.

She just shrugs "Hey what's up with you I thought you liked Sasuke-Kun."

Sakura sighs "I do what makes you think I don't."

Ino smirks "The fact you stare at Naruto all the time he is pretty hot and he's definitely improved a great deal no longer dead last that's for sure."

Sakura nods "What do you think made him change yes he's improved but have you noticed he's so cold and distant people are scared to even talk to him knowing what he can do not that people ever really spoke to him before."

Ino shrugs "Beats me, I guess he just wanted to improve himself still you have a point he is so quiet even Sasuke-Kun talks sometimes Naruto just blanks everyone."

Sakura sighs "Yeah come on let's go." They both leave glancing once more at Naruto before they leave.

Naruto's been talking with Kurama the whole time **Hey Kid, let's go and train you to need to get stronger.**

Naruto nods ' _ **Yea you got a point there so what are you teaching me this time.**_ '

 **Taijutsu training your High Genin when I'm done you will easily be high Jōnin**

Naruto nods ' _ **Sounds good any luck on sensing my mom.**_ '

 **No kid she's still alive I know that much but other then that nothing**

Naruto sighs ' _ **Do you think someone took her.**_ '

 **It's a possibility she's your mom they might want her out the way to make you a weapon.**

Naruto nods ' _ **I doubt Jiji would do this he was as shocked as I was that she was alive.**_ '

 **Good point so it's someone else**

Naruto nods ' _ **I guess so.**_ '

He continues training until he's exhausted and then makes his way home and collapses on his bed and falls asleep. The next day he wakes up early he wakes himself some cereal and then leaves the apartment he sees the villagers glaring at him but he hardly cares anymore if they attempt to attack him he will kill them.

He gets to the academy early and sits down on the training ground ' _ **Hey Kurama you there.**_ '

 **What is is gaki**

Naruto grins ' _ **I've thought of a great idea for exercise I'll create 55 clones 50 of them will try and take a Kunai which will be enhanced with Chakra whilst the other five clones will have more Chakra in them sort of like guardians.**_ '

' _ **I'll make it a game the objective is to get the Kunai but they have to beat the guardians first but I will be making changes throughout the challenge what do you think.**_ '

 **That's actually pretty good how about making them team up but in the end they have to be the last clone standing any clone that cheats you take them out**

Naruto nods ' _ **Sounds good to me**_ '

Naruto makes some hand signs " **Tajuu Kage Bunshin No Jutsu** " 55 clones arrive and he tells them the rules then he jumps into the tree and watches.

He doesn't know that everyone is watching and wondering what's going on. Iruka arrives and studies the objective then sees Naruto in the tree so he jumps up "Naruto."

Naruto looks over "Oh you want something Iruka-Sensei."

Iruka smiles "Quite a challenge you have here although I'm not sure of the objective." Naruto nods and tells him everything Iruka smiled "Wow, I'm impressed you've come a long way I'm proud of you."

Naruto just nods "Thanks, Iruka-Sensei."

By now others have come to watch surprisingly Shikamaru's dad Shikaku, Ino's dad Inoichi and a few other parents. Shikaku has already figured out the objective he thinks and is impressed. Iruka's now also back with the others. Naruto sees a clone going for the Kunai so he jumps down and defeats the clone and then jumps back in the tree.

Kiba is confused "Why did he do that."

Shikaku grins "The clone was cheating." Shikamaru is interested a lot but hasn't figured out the goal yet. Shikaku grins "You see the Kunai in the tree is the objective, the goal is to get that Kunai but first you have to defeat the five powered up clones the clone cheated I'm guessing so Naruto took him out my best guess is only once the powered up clones die can you get the Kunai."

Iruka smiles "That's Pretty much it but that's when the hard part begins there using teamwork now but once the Guardians as Naruto called them are defeated its last man standing."

Shikaku grins "Very interesting a good strategy adapting to change."

Naruto's in the tree he heard what they said but said nothing just then someone stands next to him he looks over and it's a woman he's never seen before she has purple hair spiked up like Shikamaru and is wearing a mesh top like him.

She's not wearing anything else underneath so you can see her breasts she also has a brown skirt with a brown trench coat and shin guards she looks at Naruto and grins "Nice top trying to impress the girls."

Naruto rolls his eyes "Hardly and you are."

She grins "The sexy Anko Mitarashi, so I've been watching this it seems fun did you think of this yourself."

Naruto nods "I did."

She grins "I have an idea you want to hear it."

Naruto shrugs "OK."

She grins "So how about outside interference as a ninja you must expect the unexpected the enemy do not play by the rules it's your challenge so mess it up."

Naruto nods "I see they've only ever fought against me so they know my fighting style."

She nods "So if I jump down there and attack them they'll have to adapt I won't kill them all."

Naruto nods "That big group on the left."

Anko grins "Be right back." Everyone watches as Anko jumps down and starts attacking them she takes out about 10 clones before jumping back up to Naruto.

Kiba is confused "What was all that about."

Before Shikaku can speak Hiruzen does "That was a test so to speak expect the unexpected enemies don't play by the rules and will cheat you have to work together and adapt, the clones know there own styles Anko showed them a new style they've never faced before."

It's now been going on for about an hour now and are down to the last guardian after another minute the clones take out the guardian then Naruto jumps down, there are 28 clones left he grins "Nice work, now for your last challenge there is one Kunai and 28 of you, last clone standing wins enjoy."

He jumps up into the tree and sits down next to Anko she grins "You're pretty smart."

He nods "Thanks."

Just then a clone comes back with his lunch Anko grins "When did you create him."

Naruto smirks "Just before I gave that last speech."

She grins "What did you get."

Naruto grins "Ichiraku's Ramen although I don't eat it as much as I used to."

Anko nods "Why is that."

Naruto sighs "Do You know what's inside me." She nods and he continues "Well he's improving me this is all his doing well the exercise was my idea but overall he's improving me."

Anko nods "I see well that's cool I guess."

Naruto nods "Yes now I just have to get stronger so I can find my mom."

Anko looks at him after he gave her some Ramen "So who's your mom."

He sighs "Her names Kushina Uzumaki."

Anko almost spits out her food."You're kidding right Kushina's dead."

Naruto grins "Wrong, Kurama was linked to her as she was the former holder of the Kyuubi he says she's alive but he doesn't know where but I will find her and when I find out who took her I'll kill them."

Anko's in shock Kushina was, her, Kurenai and Yūgao's role model as well as their Sensei they were distraught when they heard she'd died now she's finding out not only that she's alive but Naruto is her kid "I can't believe she's alive somewhere."

Naruto looks at her "You knew my mom."

Anko nods "Yes, she was my role model and Sensei I wonder where she is, oh by the way who's Kurama."

Naruto points to his stomach and she nods as there talking they watch as two clones who are separated from the rest who are fighting talking to each other then runs into the rest of them and explodes everyone is shocked until the one remaining clone picks up the Kunai.

Anko grabs Naruto before he falls out of the tree he groans "Forgot about the memory thing."

He nods and then jumps down with Anko and he sees Hiruzen who steps up beside him and pats him on the shoulder "Impressive scenario Naruto even with the odd extra challenges."

Naruto nods "Thanks, Jiji."

Hiruzen then turns to the kids "Can anyone tell me the point of this exercise."

Kiba grins "It was a fight plain and simple."

Hiruzen chuckles "Wrong there were objectives there were obstructions there was teamwork and there was sacrifice a great strategy was needed there were changes to the rules but the enemy doesn't play fair if you think the enemy play fair then you're mistaken they will use all in their power to make you fail."

Sakura listened to the Hokage and looks at Naruto and smiles ' _That were an interesting test.'_ Everyone then leaves and the kids enter the classroom not that they wanted to but there still in the academy after all.


	4. Pushing The Limit (Re-Write)

**Naruto Transformation Part 4 Pushing The Limit**

 **A/N: This is the fourth chapter of this story hope you're enjoying it so far if not then oh well can't please everyone. This chapter will show the extreme lengths Naruto will go to in his training to get strong this is also the start of how Sakura's feelings for Naruto start to take shape.**

 **Kurama Talking/Jutsu's**

 _ **'Naruto Talking with Kurama & Sakura Talking With Inner Self'**_

' _Inner Thoughts''_

 **Sakura's Inner Self**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto just this story I created in my head**

All throughout the day, the academy students stared at Naruto but he just blanked them out as usual. The teachers still ignore him so he spends half the day talking to Kurama and the rest of the day thinking of ways to improve himself.

It's now the end of the academy day Naruto leaves and heads home to check over some scrolls then a few hours later he leaves and makes his way to his training area what he doesn't know is Sakura, Ino, Sasuke, Kiba, Shino, Shikamaru, Choji, Hinata, Neji, Lee and Tenten are following him as they're all wondering what he'll do next.

Naruto arrives in the clearing and goes through some hand signs " **Tajuu Kage Bunshin No Jutsu** " 110 clones of Naruto appear everyone's now there and are all shocked to see that many clones they watch as Naruto split his clones up 20 clones each doing the Chakra exercises 20 clones doing the Tree Walking, 20 Leaf Balancing, 20 doing Water Walking luckily there are two rivers either side of the training area.

Naruto knowing this will be hard work takes off his jacket and takes off his shirt showing off his muscles and causing the Kunoichi to all blush not that he cares. He knows they're all there though but he's not doing this for them he hardly cares about them.

He then brings the 50 remaining clones with him and they all surround Naruto "OK now there is one objective that is to beat me go all out never back down and attack me with the intent to kill me no slacking off get to it we have mastered five different Taijutsu styles. Which means 10 clones each with a different style now attack you can form groups if you want or don't it hardly matters."

Sakura watches everything that's going on she's shocked as is everyone else she then watches Naruto she now sees 51 topless Naruto's and can't help blushing but there is also worry she heard what he said to his clones to attack him with the intent to kill why would he push himself so hard.

Lee is watching this with a grin he won't say it out loud knowing it will interrupt Naruto's concentration but Naruto impresses him he enjoyed the mock battle earlier and is impressed with Naruto's determination to get stronger now he watches as his clones get into several different Taijutsu styles he's impressed ' _You will be my ultimate rival Naruto Uzumaki.'_

Some of them are watching everything not believing just how strong Naruto is to have mastered all those Chakra exercises none of them have even started and he's mastered them all there impressed but envious also and Sasuke is just seething not believing how strong Naruto is he has finally had enough and steps forward "Naruto teach me everything you've learned now."

All 111 Naruto's turns around and stops what they're doing and glare and Sasuke giving off KI that has everyone backing up and even Sasuke is kind of shitting it not that he admits it.

One of the clones approaches Sasuke "Why would I teach a worthless shit stain like you anything, you and your pathetic clan can go to hell the village may grovel at your feet but I will not you worthless piece of shit get lost you're disturbing my training."

The clone turns around and Sasuke goes to punch him but the clone grabs his fist and starts crushing his hand "What's the matter Uchiha not liking that I'm ignoring you well get used to it your nothing just like your clan you think you know pain but you know nothing you're weak your pathetic and you will always be pathetic because deep down that's all the Uchiha are pathetic losers, thieves everyone one of them." The clone releases Sasuke's hand and returns to his exercise just like the rest do.

Everyone is shocked the raw hate Naruto shows to Sasuke and his clan is shocking to top it off it's also the most they've heard him say in two years. Sasuke just runs off clutching his hand. After an hour Naruto calls a halt to the Chakra exercise training "You clones here now." They all approach Naruto "Now like before I want you all to attack me Taijutsu battle no holds barred use all five Taijutsu styles we've mastered."

Sakura is shocked ' _Is he crazy_ ' Most of the rest are thinking the same thing. They're all watching Naruto in shock as he receives many cuts and bruises but keeps going. After 10 minutes Naruto is knocked to the ground and he's on his knees but his clones which are down to just under 50 have stopped.

Naruto looks up "What the hell are you doing, I said attack with the intent to kill would an enemy Shinobi allow his prey to rest, no, he would go for the kill do what I fucking say I am your enemy think of the most heinous thing ever, and imagine I did it, I want your anger, I want your rage, I want your fury, now attack me and don't hold back."

Ino and Sakura look at each other and Sakura sighs ' _Naruto why are you so angry what has caused this.'_

Kiba sighs "Man Naruto has lost it he's shouting at himself."

Shikamaru sighs "Idiot, I can't really understand what Naruto's doing, but he does speak the truth enemies don't let you rest they will attack until your dead."

Ino looks at him "But he's training why, is he so serious."

Lee smiles "HIS FLAMES OF YOUTH PUSH HIM TO GREAT LENGTHS TO BECOME POWERFUL, HE THINKS HIMSELF AS WEAK, HE WANTS TO BECOME STRONG, THE WAY OF THE NINJA IS TO BREAK YOUR BOUNDARIES, TO NEVER GIVE UP, TO PUSH YOURSELF TO THE LIMITS OF YOUR ENDURANCE, I APPROVE OF HIS DEDICATION TO GETTING STRONGER." ' _Although I know when to stop does Naruto-San know when to stop I wonder?'_

Sakura nods "But he could kill himself, how is he even still going, how much chakra does he even have, I would have passed out after 30 minutes but he's still going strong."

Nobody can answer that as they also don't have an answer so they keep watching, as most are worried for their classmate even if they don't talk to him. Naruto receives more cuts and bruises they see him cough up blood but he doesn't give up he just keeps getting up and taking more clones down.

After another 30 minutes it is all over the clone army has been taken out but Naruto's on his knees with his head down, he hasn't moved since he beat them. They're all starting to worry about him, surprisingly, Sakura is the most worried not that she really knows why she looks around and everyone looks back at her she steps forward "Naruto are you OK."

For a minute nothing happens, Sakura's about to shout again when Naruto lifts his head everyone can tell he's exhausted maybe he has chakra exhaustion. They watch him as he slowly pulls himself to his feet although he's not steady on his legs. He then clutches his side and grunts, at first he tries to steady himself when he does he slowly makes his way back to the shore.

Sakura steps forward and picks up his coat and shirt and approaches Naruto, she stops in front of him "Are you OK, Naruto, here's your clothes do you need to go to the hospital or something."

Naruto looks like he's in a daze maybe he has a concussion or something he then locks eyes with Sakura he sees the worry in her eyes and doesn't understand it, especially from her, he then looks down and sees her hand outstretched with his clothes he takes the clothes and walks past her without saying a word.

He then sees everyone else some have similar expressions as Sakura did apart from a kid with a stupid haircut and the biggest eyebrows he's ever seen he seems to be smiling he then speaks "GOSH NARUTO, YOU WERE AMAZING, THE POWER OF YOUTH RUNS THROUGH YOUR VEINS, YOU WILL BE MY ETERNAL RIVAL."

Naruto just raises an eyebrow and looks at everyone as if to say Is this guy for real. He then starts to walk forward until Choji calls him "Hey Naruto." Naruto looks at him and Choji passes him a pill "It's a chakra pill it should restore some of your chakra." Naruto nods and pops it in his mouth then walks off.

Kiba is stunned "Man Naruto's intense, he's so cold."

Shikamaru sighs "I must say that was impressive, I guess the most unpredictable Ninja that is Naruto does it again, still he must be in pain after the beating he took, he's so troublesome."

They all nod and decide to head home there all tired just watching.

Sakura is in deep thought ' _Naruto is so strong he never gives up, how is he even standing after that training, but why am I even bothered, I like Sasuke-Kun, right, so why do I feel so sad watching Naruto I wonder what motivates him.'_

Naruto is stumbling home when he hears "There's the demon get him he's injured so he'll be easy prey."

Naruto even though beat up just scoffs

 **Use that Genjutsu I taught you**

Naruto looks up " **Magen: Kokoni Arazu No Jutsu** " The villagers freeze and start screaming and Naruto just walks right past them and limps home with a smirk on his face, when he's far enough away he smirks " **Kai** " and the Genjutsu wears off the villagers get up but Naruto is gone.

Two ANBU were watching Neko/Yūgao and Inu/Kakashi, they were impressed with the Genjutsu they were about to step in especially as it seemed Naruto had been through hell already, of course, they weren't affected by the Genjutsu.

They were both impressed they watch the villagers wondering just what the hell happened to them and both Inu and Neko smirks then they follow Naruto they spot him entering his apartment. They stay there wondering if the villagers will make another attempt on Naruto but after 20 minutes it seems like they gave up probably shitting themselves surely some of them will have nightmares tonight. They finally leave and head back to the Hokage they've still not found Kushina yet but they won't give up.

Naruto after stumbling into his apartment takes off his boots he heads into the bathroom and looks at himself in the mirror he really looks like crap. He washes the blood off his face then takes a hot shower after that he heads into the kitchen and makes himself some Ramen he then sits on the couch.

 **Brat I'm impressed today you've learned a hell of a lot you've mastered the Chakra exercises your mock battle was interesting and you gained some interesting knowledge plus how that women fight was interesting.**

 **I could smell snake on her though she's somehow connected to that Snake Teme Orochimaru I wonder what her game is.**

 **Then your spar or last man standing facing all 110 gutsy move kid but you gained some great knowledge and improved your Chakra control and Taijutsu styles plus you bullied that Uchiha-teme so I'd say a great day overall.**

Naruto grunts ' _ **I need to push myself if I have to kill that snake teme and find my mom plus the Uchiha thing was a bonus although Sakura was confusing.**_ '

 **Yea I noticed that isn't she usually obsessed with that emo brat Sasuke but she never even went to help him neither did that blond girl**

Naruto nods ' _ **Yea, her and pretty much all the girls in the academy minus the Hyūga girl like the teme still she did seem generally worried for me.**_ '

 **Ignore her Naruto girls are weaknesses they will only slow you down**

Naruto nods ' _ **I guess you're right Kurama-Sensei'**_

 **Of course, I'm right, now get eating then sleep your chakra is low luckily that kid gave you that Chakra pill or you wouldn't have been able to use that Genjutsu before**

Naruto nods and starts eating after two bowls of Ramen he heads to bed falling asleep as soon as his head hits the pillow.

The next day Naruto wakes up fully healed he cooks himself some sausages, bacon and eggs and a cup of tea than after that heads to the academy. As he's walking he sees some of the villagers from last night but when they see him they back off and he just smirks.

When he enters the academy he sits down at the back his usual place and does some hand signs and a scroll appears he then opens up a scroll and starts reading it.

The Scroll has several wind Jutsu's such as **Fūton: Daitoppa: (Wind Release: Great Breakthrough), Fūton: Reppūshō: (Wind Release Gale Palm), Fūton Kiryu Ranbu (Wind Style: (Air Current Dance), Fūton Fujin No Jutsu (Wind Style Dust Storm Technique), Fūton: Kazekiri No Jutsu (Wind Release: Wind Cutter Technique)** He smiles "Well these should keep me busy over the weekend plus next week."

He's been looking through the scroll for a few minutes when he hears his name and looks up and sees Sakura, she smiles at him "You look better than when I last saw you."

Naruto sighs "Is there something you want Sakura."

She bites her lip "Well not really well I guess I just wanted to see if you were OK."

Naruto nods "I'm fine."

She nods and sits down in her seat which strangely isn't next to Sasuke. Even Ino isn't sat next to him which is also weird but Naruto hardly cares. The day goes quite quick they had some target practice with Kunai which both Naruto and Sasuke aced which pissed off Sasuke greatly.

Sakura watched Naruto with fascination she couldn't understand it she still likes Sasuke-Kun but she also now likes Naruto it makes no sense to her. After the academy, she follows Naruto back to his training ground to watch him train maybe she can understand him better.


	5. Friendships A Weakness (Re-Write)

**Naruto Transformation Part 5 Friendship's A Weakness**

 **A/N: Hello again Chapter 5 coming up not much action in this chapter it mainly focuses on Naruto and Sakura as she finds out the real Naruto and he tries to push her away**

 **Kurama Talking/Jutsu's**

 _ **'Naruto Talking with Kurama & Sakura Talking With Inner Self'**_

' _Inner Thoughts'_

 **Sakura's Inner Self**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto**

Naruto's walking back to his regular training grounds not that it's an official training ground he just found the place. As he's walking he's in a discussion with Kurama

 **You know that pink haired banshee is following us again, you should tell her to get lost, remember what I said, to truly become stronger, you need to train, and forming friendships is a weakness, especially as a Shinobi, remember that, Kit**

Naruto nods ' _ **I'm well aware of her she's been following me since the academy and I know friendships will get me killed and if I want to find my mom then I can't afford to be distracted.**_ '

 **Then tell her to get lost you told me she's smart but she's a pretty crap Kunoichi she's not even being very sneaky plus with that hair and clothes she sticks out as much as you used to.**

Naruto sighs ' _ **I'm well aware.**_ '

Sakura's following Naruto he seems to be heading back to that place he was at yesterday, to be honest, she's not sure why she's following Naruto, maybe he'll teach her one of those Chakra exercises, that should impress Sasuke-Kun. ' _But would he even teach me he refused to teach Sasuke-Kun why would he teach me I guess I'll ask him?'_

Naruto finally arrives he knows Kurama's right but he just can't be bothered sending her away. He's still not even sure why she's following him or why she's spoken to him more times this week than she has since the academy started.

He goes through some handsigns " **Tajuu Kage Bunshin** " 100 clones appear he puts them into groups 20 on Tree climbing, 20 on Walking on Water, 20 on Leaf Balancing and 40 doing Taijutsu. He watches them start then he sighs "You can come out now Sakura."

She's shocked and eeps but then steps out from behind the tree, he has his back to her "I guess you felt my Chakra right."

Naruto nods "Since we left the academy."

She's surprised ' _I really need to work on my stealth.'_

Naruto sighs "What do you want Sakura."

She sighs "Can you teach me one of those exercises."

Naruto sighs ' _So that's what she's after probably wants to impress Sasuke what a joke'_ "No."

She sighs "Why not."

Naruto turns around "Let me guess, you want to learn one of these exercises to impress Sasuke correct, well let me tell you this, how do you think he'd take it if you learned something he hasn't, would he be impressed, or would he be more angry that you've learned something he hasn't, didn't think of that did you."

Sakura lowers her head in shame ' _I never thought that he'd hate me for sure.'_

Naruto sighs "Just go home Sakura, to your nice home, with your parents, with your stupid cushy pampered lives, you all make me sick, you don't know anything, you have your family around you to pamper you, if you scraped your knee, or got a bad grade."

He glares at her "None of you know hardship, none of you know the feeling of fear, none of you wake up on your birthday wondering if you'll get attacked, No, your all pampered little brats with you clan's, your family Jutsu's, your friends."

He scoffs "Oh I forgot you're not in a clan, still you have a family, who loves you, who feeds you, hugs you, loves you, just get lost, oh wait, let's talk about your precious Sasuke-Kun, oh he lost his family let's worship the ground he walks on, you know what the Uchiha are pathetic, they were nothing but pathetic thieves."

He growls "Where ninja's trained for months maybe years to learn Jutsu, the Uchiha just copy it because deep down there lazier than the Nara clan, at least they're smart. The Uchiha have probably never done hard day's work ever."

He smirks "Think on that Sakura, and get lost, run back to your mum, tell her what I told you, hate me, like everyone else in this village, I hardly care, your all the same fucking hypocrites, you can't tell what's right in front of your eyes, you let fear guide your actions, and that makes you weak and pathetic."

He scoffs "You and the rest of these idiots, worship the Uchiha brat because he lost his family, at least he had one, oh yea, he's in pain, but that's nothing compared to me, he's not running for his life being hunted down by villagers."

He snarls "Hunted down by damn villagers, because they think I'm something I'm not, my whole life has been shit, I've had nobody, I've been hunted down by villagers and when they get me which they always did, and even Shinobi attacked me by the way."

He clenches his fist "Do you know what they did, they cut me, they burned me, they poisoned me, they even tried to burn my apartment down when I was asleep, and you know why, because they're fucking idiots, and you're no different, everyone one at the academy are the same, pampered little brats, who listen to things you know nothing about, because your parents tell you lies."

He turns away from a distraught Sakura "Get Lost, Sakura, and stop bothering me, I don't want a friend, friendship is a weakness, so just stay away from me, do what your parents tell you to do, I have nothing more to say to you."

Sakura's listened to everything Naruto said and can't believe it Naruto's had nothing, nobody, there for him he spurns anyone's attention. ' _Maybe he's right we do have families_ ' She never really thought of it before but Naruto's an orphan, he's never had anyone to love him. She can't believe how bad his life's been she starts crying and runs away.

Naruto looks over his shoulder then turns around

 **Harsh Kit but I think you got your point across doubt we'll be seeing her anymore**

Naruto just nods and walks over to the clones sparring and joins them. Several hours later Naruto's exhausted he dispels his clones all at once and groans at the massive, headache.

 **Next time dispel them in groups.**

Naruto shrugs ' _ **Whatever so have you sensed my mother yet.**_ '

 **How can I sense your mother when were still stuck in the damn village**

Naruto sighs ' _ **Sorry, I'll ask Jiji tomorrow maybe he's doing something he did say he'd get some ANBU on it if anyone can find her it's ANBU there the Elite.'**_

 **It's possible now get home get some rest, then get a proper sword, and I'll teach you how to fight with it, maybe ask the Hokage for some extra money for a sword**

Naruto nods ' _ **Yea, good idea.**_ '

Naruto runs home as quickly as he can as soon as he gets inside his apartment he goes to his room and collapses on his bed and falls straight asleep.

The next day at the academy he sees Sakura looking at him then looking away he pays her no attention though to why she's doing it. The day sucked more pointless garbage, at the end of the day Naruto leaves but he goes to the Hokage tower he'll train later on. He gets to the main room the receptionist looks at Naruto "Yes."

Naruto sighs "Is he in." ' _Seems it's the bitch today sometimes I wish I could put my fist through her skull._ '

She doesn't like Naruto another one of those stupid dumb villagers who thinks he's the demon "He's in a meeting right now come back later."

Naruto's about to leave when Kurama speaks **She's lying he's in the room reading one of those porno books just walk in.**

Naruto nods and knocks before stepping in the receptionist follows him but Hiruzen tells her it's OK so she leaves although she's pissed.

Naruto sighs "You know Jiji I hate being lied to."

Hiruzen raises an eyebrow "Who lied."

Naruto points outside "That bitch out there, she said you were in a meeting just because she hates me because of you know what."

Hiruzen sighs ' _Naruto's is really changing and he's getting more closed off every day.'_ "OK, so what can I do for you I've heard you're getting very strong, and you already mastered all the Chakra exercises."

Naruto nods "Yes but I'm here about two things, can we talk in private."

Hiruzen nods and puts a privacy seal up "We can talk now so what's up."

Naruto sits down "Any word on my mom."

Hiruzen shakes his head "Not yet, but we will find her I promise you, we'll find her and whoever took her will pay."

Naruto nods "OK, next thing I need some extra money I need a sword Kurama-Sensei's going to start me on Kenjutsu training."

Hiruzen nods "I see, OK, I can help with that, there is a shop run by the Higurashi's they have weapons there you can also get a custom one plus they sell ninja clothing and equipment also."

Naruto nods "I got my clothes from there, I'll have a talk with the owner."

Hiruzen nods "Get what you need, and I'll pay for it."

Naruto smiles "Thanks, Jiji, I'll get right on it."

Hiruzen nods "Naruto."

Naruto's who's at the door turns around "What's up, Jiji."

Hiruzen sighs "I saw what happened last night, what did you say to that girl, you seemed angry and she ran away crying in the end."

Naruto sighs "I'd rather not say."

Hiruzen sighs "Have you made any friends in the academy."

Naruto sighs "Kurama says not to, friendship is a weakness."

Hiruzen sighs "He's lying, well not telling the whole truth, yes having friendship's or more can be dangerous, your friends could be used against you, or sometimes turn on you." He then smiles "But having friends can also help you, friends help each other, when you're sad, a friend can make you feel better, I know you class the Ichiraku's as friends, don't you."

Naruto nods "I do, I understand what you're saying, I have to go, Jiji."

Hiruzen sighs when he's gone ' _Kurama is trying to poison his mind exactly what Danzo, would do, to turn him into a weapon, I hope we find Kushina, maybe she can help her son, and speaking of Danzo, I wonder if you're the one behind Kushina's disappearance, if you are there will be hell to pay don't think because I'm old I don't know what you're up to._ '

Naruto visited Higurashi's shop he asked for a custom sword with the Symbol of the Leaf with a black handle with red leather around the handle the owner said it would take a week to do but gave Naruto an Old sword to train with. Naruto thanked him and told him to send the bill to the Hokage as he said he'd pay for it.

Naruto leaves the shop with the sword tucked away in a scroll as Academy students can't have blades. Naruto decides to stop off at Ichiraku's before heading off to train. Ayame sees Naruto "Naruto-Kun where have you been."

Naruto smiles "Been busy Ayame-Chan can I have, five Miso Ramen please."

She smiles "Sure thing."

After 10 bowls he leaves (Yes 10 bowls like five bowls would be enough) When he left he went home to shower and then left his apartment and made his way back to his training ground. As he got close he sensed a familiar chakra signature and groans ' _What's she doing here I thought I chased her away._ ' He gets to the clearing "I thought I told you to stay away Sakura."

She looks up "Well I say No, I'm going to stay here and watch you train, and then you're going to show me one of those exercises."

Naruto sighs "And what makes this any different than yesterday when I said NO."

She smiles "Yesterday you told me some things that were true so I thought that I'd prove you wrong, and make you see that having friends will help you improve, and give you a reason to get stronger."

Naruto rolls his eyes "Oh really."

She nods "Yep, so get on with your training I'll just watch." Naruto sighs and summons the same amount of clones as yesterday he watches them again then he sees Sakura next to him she grins "So does it take a lot of Chakra to do these exercises."

He looks at her and she smiles he groans "You're going to keep annoying me until I show you aren't you."

She nods "Yep."

He sighs "What I said about impressing Sasuke, I meant it."

She smirks "I know, so teach me that tree walking one."

He groans "Fine, follow me." She grins and follows him to another tree that's not being used and he shows her what to do. She listens and watches him as he does it then he jumps down "Your turn."

She does what he did and starts walking up the whole way he smirks ' _She has excellent Chakra control._ '

She sits on a branch "I did it."

He nods "Yes, you did now get down here."

She nods and climbs back down. He looks at her ' _She seems happy_ ' "Well done, you have excellent Chakra control."

She smiles "Thanks so what's next."

He looks at her "That's it."

She grins "Come on."

He sighs "I'm starting a new training style so just watch the clones."

He pulls out the scroll and unseals the Katana and starts training against another clone whilst Sakura watches him ' _He can do Kenjutsu man Naruto-Kun really is.. wait did I just say Naruto-Kun.'_

Her inner-self laughs **Yes you did.**

Sakura shrugs ' _ **Am I starting to like Naruto, well he did just teach me something no other Genin or academy student knows, suck on that Ino-Pig.**_ '

Ino's in the flower shop when she sneezes ' _Dammit Foreheads talking about me I hope she hasn't learned something that I haven't.'_


	6. The Genin Exam (Re-Write)

**Naruto Transformation Part 6 The Genin Exam**

 **A/N: Well here is chapter 6 hope you're enjoying the story so far if not then oh well. As the Title says it's the Genin Exam so there's a time skip. There will also be some changes to the original canon of course so enjoy. This is also the start of NaruSaku getting closer well not to close. Ino will also make a few more appearances in this chapter. Yes, Naruto can use Genjutsu now Kurama's helping Naruto I know usually he can't because of Kurama but oh well Fanfiction after all.**

 **Kurama Talking/Jutsu's**

 _ **'Naruto Talking with Kurama & Sakura Talking With Inner Self'**_

' _Inner Thoughts'_

 **Sakura's Inner Self**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto just this story**

The rest of the last academy year went pretty fast. Naruto still worked on his Chakra exercises and his new Kenjutsu skills. Sakura pestered Naruto so much he ended up teaching her the other exercises, but she won't tell anyone, especially not her rival Ino-Pig.

The other big change also is to do with Sakura it happens gradually but Sakura starts to spend less time fawning over Sasuke-Kun. At first, the rest of the academy students didn't know what's going on, especially Ino, even Sasuke noticed, not that he cared but she was always one of the most annoying fangirls.

It's now the day of the genin exams, Naruto's not really bothered about what Iruka-Sensei and Mizuki-Sensei's, got planned either way he'll pass, and finally, he'll be one step closer to finding his mom.

When everyone sits down in their seats Sakura is sat close to Naruto the first part of the test is a written test. Sakura has no problems with it. Of course, Naruto was given a test he shouldn't be able to do it was a Jōnin level test, not a Genin level.

It was Mizuki-Sensei who passed out the tests, when there given out Naruto first looks at the test then looks at Mizuki-Sensei, who grins back at him knowing he's done this on deliberately.

Naruto smirks ' _Two can play at that_ ' Naruto does some hand signs under the table and a Genjutsu affects Mizuki-Sensei a particularly nasty Genjutsu called **Demonic Illusion: Hell Viewing Technique.**

Naruto smirks as Mizuki-Sensei seems to be having a hard time breaking the Jutsu and is certainly freaking out. Iruka-Sensei notices him and has no idea what's going on. He looks up and sees Naruto smirking. Iruka stands up and approaches Naruto "What did you do to him."

Naruto sighs "Look at my exam and tell me what's wrong with it."

Iruka picks up the exam and is shocked ' _What the hell why does Naruto have a Jōnin exam test_ ' "I'll be right back."

Naruto nods and smirks at Mizuki, Ino happened to catch the freaked out look of Mizuki-Sensei then saw Naruto and wondered what went on she decides to do a quick Jutsu.

She does some handsigns " **Shintenshin No Jutsu** " She only looks at the test Iruka-Sensei put down after 10 seconds she brakes the connection ' _Why did Naruto have a Jonin exam test could it be a mistake by Mizuki-Sensei.'_

Iruka-Sensei shakes his head then picks up a blank test then walks over to Naruto "Here, now release him from the Genjutsu Naruto."

Naruto nods and whispers " **Kai**."

Iruka-Sensei walks away and takes a seat next to Mizuki-Sensei but he's watching him 'S _omething's not right here I'll have to keep an eye out for him_.' Nothing else happens on the test Iruka-Sensei then stands up "OK next part Kunai and Shuriken Test."

He turns to Mizuki "You still want to do the Taijutsu test."

Mizuki-Sensei glares at Naruto who smirks back at him then turns to Iruka-Sensei "Yes." He then glares at Naruto 'I'll get you back you demon brat.

Naruto and the rest follow Iruka-Sensei and Mizuki-Sensei outside. Naruto's at the back of the class when Ino approaches him "Naruto."

He looks up "Yes, Ino."

She sighs "What was that earlier, why did you have Jōnin Exam test."

Naruto smirks "Oh Mizuki-Sensei must have made a mistake or something."

She nods "Yea, that's what I thought, well good luck on the second test."

Naruto nods "Thanks" 'She must have used a family Jutsu somehow and I hardly think it's over.

 **That Mizuki arsehole will try again I'll let you know if he tries anything.'**

Naruto nods ' _ **Understood Kurama-Sensei.**_ '

Naruto leans on a tree, as his surname's Uzumaki, he'll be last on the list just after Sasuke the thief. He watches everyone, Sakura doesn't do bad nobody really does apart from this girl she fails so badly she doesn't even get a single point.

He hears Sasuke's name and watches as Sasuke gets 9/10 on Kunai and the same on Shuriken. Iruka-Sensei then calls out Naruto's name and he steps forward he first takes the Kunai from the table and Mizuki-Sensei grins at him.

Naruto smirks back "You better watch it Mizuki or I may end up missing my target but hitting a bullseye in your head." Naruto stands there and gets ready to throw until he starts to feel dizzy 'What the hell is this, Mizuki-Sensei again.'

 **Don't Worry kit, this Genjutsu is child's play, give me a second.**

Naruto yawns then he gets the go ahead he throws the Kunai and gets 10/10 he then heads to the table "Nice try Mizuki-Sensei."

Mizuki-Sensei glares at him but Iruka-Sensei heard it also ' _OK seriously what is Mizuki up to, is he trying to sabotage Naruto's test.'_

Naruto then heads back to his place and throws Shuriken and gets 10/10 once again. Naruto smirks and walks past Sasuke who glares back at him.

Sakura smiles ' _He's doing well, but something's going on with him and Mizuki-Sensei I wonder what it is.'_

Iruka-Sensei tells them to follow him to the Taijutsu area.

Sakura's walking in thought when Ino stops next to her "Hey forehead, Naruto got a Jōnin exam test earlier, and something was going on did you see Naruto disorientated a few minutes ago."

Sakura looks at her "Yes I noticed, but seriously why would Mizuki-Sensei do that, and how did you know about the test."

Ino whispers in her ear "I used a family Jutsu I saw the test myself it was a Jōnin test I doubt even you would have been able to do it."

Sakura shares a look with Ino and nods "I wonder what's going on."

Ino shrugged "Beats me, but I've got a feeling Mizuki-Sensei's trying to sabotage Naruto from becoming a Genin, he can hardly cheat now in the Taijutsu battle though, unless he goes to kill Naruto."

Sakura looks at her "You're serious aren't you."

Ino shrugs then she walks off Sakura looks at Naruto I wonder what's going on something isn't right.

Whilst this has been going on Naruto sent off a shadow clone to The Hokage tower knowing the receptionist not liking him the clone climbs the wall, the clone looks into the Hokage window and sees it's only got Jiji there so he knocks on the window. Hiruzen hears the knock and opens the window and lets in the clone not that he knows it's a clone yet.

He sits in his chair "Naruto what are you doing here whilst the Genin Exams going on."

The clone replies "It's OK Jiji, I'm a clone, Jiji I have something to tell you about Mizuki-Sensei."

Hiruzen nods "Explain."

The clone tells him what's happened so far and Hiruzen's pissed. The clone then speaks "It's because of you know who, isn't it."

Hiruzen nods "I believe so, keep me posted and good luck." The clone dispels and Hiruzen grunts "Mizuki what are you, planning ANBU."

Yūgao jumps down "You called Hokage-Sama."

Hiruzen nods "Go to the Academy and watch Mizuki carefully he's tried several times to sabotage Naruto's, Genin exam so far Naruto's foiled his plans just report back to me when it's over."

Yūgao nods "Understood, Hokage-Sama." She vanishes via **Shunshin** and Hiruzen sighs.

Naruto's now waiting for Mizuki who's fighting Sasuke he's wondering what he'll try next when he senses a Chakra signature and looks up into the tree he looks straight at Yūgao and smirks he nods at her then he hears his name and he steps forward.

He talks quietly "So what you got planned this time Mizuki-Sensei."

Mizuki-Sensei smirks "Put these on, their chakra weights it will improve you and get you stronger."

Naruto nods and puts them on ' _Oh I see messing around with the weight I see giving everyone else a small weight and me a large one why am I not surprised._ ' He chuckles ' _Sucks to be you, because I'm already wearing weights double then what you just gave me, also sucks to be you, because I'm still going to kick your ass.'_

Yūgao looks down "OK, this isn't right he gave that Sasuke a weight of 10lbs but he gave Uzumaki-San 50lbs, but why is Uzumaki-San smiling." She then looks closer and smiles "He's already wearing double that now this should be fun to see."

Naruto smirks "You ready Sensei."

Mizuki grins he whispers "You bet, I'm going to kill you demon brat."

Naruto grins "I don't think so, I'll get you, a get well soon card whilst you're in the hospital."

They both get into Taijutsu stances, of course, Naruto's is in a stance nobody has seen before it's not the academy or any family Taijutsu stance anyone's seen, but what they don't know is it's an Uzumaki Taijutsu stance, how his clone found that in the library is beyond him but it's powerful.

Naruto rushes at Mizuki, Mizuki goes to punch him but Naruto grabs his hand then gives him six kicks to the face ending with a jumping spin kick knocking him into a tree.

Mizuki grunts ' _Dammit he should be slow and what the hells that fighting style._ '

The rest of the academy students are also shocked. Naruto rushes in again ducking a punch and delivering a punch to Mizuki-Sensei's kidneys first his left then right.

He then goes in again turning around and slamming his elbow into Mizuki-Sensei's chest before bringing up his fist slamming it into his nose breaking it. Naruto backs away and smirks then puts his arm forward opens his palm and urges Mizuki-Sensei forwards taunting him.

In a blind rage, Mizuki-Sensei does just that, Mizuki runs at him and Naruto ducks a kick and hits Mizuki with a standing dropkick to his face and then flips up. Mizuki's in a bad way he can't believe it, with how much weights he gave Naruto he shouldn't be this fast or strong.

Naruto's waiting for Mizuki-Sensei to attack when Iruka-Sensei steps in "This fights over Naruto wins."

Naruto grins at Mizuki "Failed again Mizuki-Sensei."

Mizuki grunts ' _Dammit how is the demon brat so powerful.'_

Iruka looks at him "Head off to the Hospital to get checked out."

Mizuki's got several cracked ribs and his nose is broken he wants to make sure the demon brat fails but he's in a lot of pain so he nods and walks off.

Yūgao grins "The Uzumaki Taijutsu style, haven't seen that since Kushina showed it to me. With Mizuki out of the way my job here is done, but I best follow him just to be sure, good luck Uzumaki-San." She then takes off after Mizuki.

Naruto smirks "Well that was quite enjoyable."

Iruka looks at Naruto "What was that fighting style."

Naruto smirks "I can't tell you, it's an SSSSSSSSSS type secret if you know what I mean."

They all head back inside the rest of the hopeful genin are talking about Naruto kicking the crap out of Mizuki-Sensei the last part of the test without Mizuki-Sensei's interruptions goes off without problems.

Naruto easily changes into each task as required when he's asked to **Henge** into someone else he changes into his father the fourth Hokage he smirks "Keep up the good work Iruka-Sensei."

He then salutes before changing back to Naruto who smirks. With that out of the way and Naruto using the **Kage Bunshin No Jutsu** instead of the Original, he walks back into the main room with his headband.

Iruka comes out of the room "OK class congratulations come back tomorrow for Genin Team Selection class dismissed."


	7. Team Selection (Re-Write)

**Naruto Transformation Part 7 Team Selection**

 **A/N: This is chapter 7 hope you're enjoying the story so far. Hope you enjoyed chapter 6 I had a lot of fun writing it and Ino using her Jutsu was spare of the moment but I wanted her to do it because I like Ino as a character still she shouldn't have learned that yet but oh well. Yūgao has a lot of respect for Naruto being one of the Anbu that watched him a lot when he was younger she likes the kid she's like a big sister that watches him. As you can tell this is team selection there won't be any changes to the teams though. There will be some funny moments and I've changed how Sakura acts she is still a fangirl but she's trying to grow out of it and you will see new surprises in regards to Sakura's attitude towards Naruto and Sasuke. I have gone into more detail about his clones finding books/scrolls on Taijutsu in this chapter.**

 **Kurama Talking/Jutsu's**

 _ **'Naruto Talking with Kurama & Sakura Talking With Inner Self'**_

' _Inner Thoughts'_

 **Sakura's Inner Self**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto or any of the characters**

After Naruto passed he made his way to the Hokage's tower he met Yūgao on the way "So how did it go."

Naruto looks at her "I passed no thanks to Mizuki, damn arsehole."

She nods "I saw the Taijutsu spar Uzumaki-San, The Uzumaki Taijutsu style, how did you learn that."

Naruto smirks "Found it in the library by chance actually, well my clone did he was looking for Taijutsu and found a hidden compartment in one of the bookcases he opened the book and well you get the idea but why would it be hidden like that."

Yūgao shrugs "No idea Uzumaki-San I guess you were destined to find it I'll inform the Hokage though so what you up to."

Naruto looks at her "Neko can you teach me **Shunshin**."

She nods "Sure follow me." She takes him to a training field and shows him what to do it doesn't take him long she also taught him the **Kawarimi No Jutsu (Body Replacement/Substitution Technique)** and **Nawanuke No Jutsu (Rope Escape Technique)** which he was thankful for.

Two hours later there walking to the Hokage Tower they go straight in with Yūgao being with Naruto the receptionist can't deny him entry. Hiruzen looks up he sees Naruto with Yūgao and smiles when he then sees the headband "Congratulations Naruto-Kun."

Naruto nods "Thanks, Jiji so what's happened with Mizuki."

Hiruzen smirked "He's nothing to worry about anymore, Anko's having a word with him."

Naruto nods "I see well that's all I wanted to know I'm kind of tired have Team Selection tomorrow."

Hiruzen nods "I understand get some rest and congratulations again."

Naruto nods "Thanks, Jiji." He then **Shunshin** away.

Hiruzen smirked "Adding more to his list of Jutsu's, helping out the kid Yūgao you're getting soft."

Yūgao smiles "Not at all Hokage-Sama, I like Uzumaki-San, so I'll help him if he asks."

Hiruzen nods "That will be all, keep an eye on Mizuki even when Anko's finished with him."

Yūgao nods "Hai Hokage-Sama, oh Naruto mentioned his clone found a hidden compartment in the library and found a book and in the book was the Uzumaki Taijutsu style, he used it to pretty much destroy Mizuki."

Hiruzen rubs his chin "Maybe it was hidden by Kushina, maybe or Minato, but Naruto-Kun has it, so it's with its rightful owner after all."

Yūgao nods "Of course Hokage-Sama."She then vanishes via **Shunshin**.

The next day Naruto wakes up and yawns "Soon I'll be out on missions then I'll find you, mom."

 **Yes after you do some crappy D rank missions still it's better than nothing**

Naruto nods as he walks into the bathroom and has a shower. After the shower he makes some breakfast, Sausages, Bacon and Eggs with some Tea after that he cleans the plates before leaving his apartment and makes his way to the academy.

When he arrives he sits in his normal seat at the back eventually Iruka-Sensei enters the room "Silence class OK now it's time to read out the team selection Team 1 is... (Not important until Team 7) Team 7 is as follows Naruto Uzumaki, Sakura Haruno, and Sasuke Uchiha."

A lot of the girls are jealous that Sakura's on the same team as Sasuke not that she sees Sasuke as dating material anymore but some girls are jealous because she's also with Naruto even though he's kind of scary to them they can't deny he's hot.

Sasuke's pissed he's forced to work with Naruto, well he'll show him who's the best and he's also teamed up with that annoying pink-haired weakling Sakura Haruno.

Sakura's over the moon she's with Naruto on the downside she'll have to put up with Sasuke's constant moaning and brooding, which he's always doing now ever since Naruto-Kun changed his ways. She smiles ' _Yes I'm with Naruto-Kun this should be fun he's made me a better person.'_

Naruto although he's trained Sakura on the training exercises he's still not sure what to make of her, although he has noticed she doesn't drool over Sasuke anymore at least she's taking her training seriously thanks to his help.

Naruto groans not about Sakura he's not too bothered about that anymore but he has to work alongside that emo-teme, Sasuke, that arrogant, smug, waste of space, emo brat, of all the scum he's forced to work with why the fuck did he get that arsehole. The only bit of interesting news is when Iruka mentions their Sensei.

Iruka-Sensei smiles "Team 7's Sensei will be Kakashi Hatake.

Team 8 will be Hinata Hyūga, Kiba Inuzuka, and Shiba Aburame their sensei will be Kurenai Yūhi, Team 9 has already been created so team 10 is Ino Yamanaka, Shikamaru Nara, and Choji Akimichi there sensei will be Asuma Sarutobi."

The door opens and several Jōnin enter the only women has long black hair with red eyes with Bandages around her she calls out "Team 9 follow me."

Kurenai leaves the room followed by Hinata Hyūga, Kiba Inuzuka, and Shiba Aburame.

The Jōnin who's smoking who Naruto knows as Jiji's son Asuma calls out "Team 10 follow me." He leaves followed by Ino Yamanaka, Shikamaru Nara, and Choji Akimichi.

The rest of the Jōnin call their teams names and leave Iruka-Sensei's also left leaving just Naruto, Sakura and Sasuke. Sasuke's just brooding (No surprise there) Sakura's annoyed but remains silent but keeps glancing at Naruto on occasion watching him sleep and smiling. Naruto just sat in his chair taking a nap.

Three hours later the door opens and Kakashi steps inside immediately Sakura shouts "You're late what the hell Kakashi-Sensei."

Kakashi looks around he sees Sasuke he then looks at Sakura then looks at Naruto who's asleep he smiles ' _This should be interesting_ ' "Follow me meet me on the roof." He then **Shunshin** away

Sasuke stands up and starts walking away Sakura follows but then looks back she then notices Naruto's still asleep so she walks up to Naruto and pats his shoulder. Naruto looks up and Sakura smiles "Kakashi-Sensei wants us to meet on the roof."

Naruto yawns then stands up and follows Sakura when they arrive Kakashi-Sensei's there already as is Sasuke. They all sit down and Kakashi nods "OK so we should all introduce ourselves."

Sakura nods "You should go first sensei."

Kakashi gives her an eye smile "OK, my name is Kakashi Hatake, I like well you're too young to know, I dislike well I don't feel like telling you, my dreams well are none of your business, OK moody, you're up."

Naruto just shakes his head. Sakura is pissed ' _What the hell all he told us was his name'_

Sasuke sighs "My name is Sasuke Uchiha, I like training, I dislike, annoying fangirls and weaklings, my dreams is to kill a certain someone and restore my clan."

Kakashi nods ' _Great an avenger saw that coming a mile off'_ "OK pinky."

Sakura scoffs "My name is Sakura, not pinky but well my full name is Sakura Haruno, well my likes are" She glances over at Naruto slightly "Also to get stronger to prove that although not from a clan and the first of my family to become a Ninja I can still be an asset to Konoha."

She smiles "I also like flowers and my friends my dislikes are arrogant people she tilts her head in Sasuke's direction, my dream is to become the best ninja I can be." And glances at Naruto ' _And hopefully win the heart of Naruto-Kun.'_

Kakashi nods ' _I heard this girl was a Sasuke fangirl she seems to have changed well changed who she likes now she seems to not like Sasuke interesting but she also wants to improve she knows what her goals are, seems that Naruto has an admirer I wonder if she can break through Naruto's shell she also wants to prove she's not weak an interesting girl.'_ "OK Blonde."

Naruto sighs "My name is Naruto Uzumaki, I like training, and Ramen, but not as much as I used to, that's it I dislike arrogant arseholes who think there better than everyone else and stupid idiots who are blinded by fear to see what's really in front of them, my goals well I had a goal once I'm not sure if it's my goal anymore I guess for now my goal is to become as strong as I can be and to find someone who's important to me."

Sakura smiles but then it drops ' _I know he's talking about Sasuke there about being arrogant, still, I think the goal he had was being Hokage I think I remember him saying that a few years ago, still, I wonder who this person who's important to him is, he doesn't mean me although maybe someday still I will help him find this important person he's already helped me out a lot already.'_

Sasuke heard what Naruto said and knows he was talking about him his goal though he wonders ' _Who could you be looking for I mean we both have a goal to find someone but mine is is to kill Itachi, I wonder what yours is Naruto.'_

Kakashi nods ' _So Naruto doesn't have many likes but he certainly doesn't like Sasuke that was obvious a mile away, his goal was the Hokage and I know his new goal is finding his mom and I will help you there Naruto, you can count on that and it seems Sakura wants to help also.'_

Kakashi stands up "Well that's it for introductions meet me at training ground 7 at 5 am for your Genin test, oh and I'd advise you not to eat beforehand or you will throw it up."

Sasuke stands up "Genin test what you talking about were already Genin you idiot."

Kakashi sighs "I'd stop running your mouth if I was you Sasuke Uchiha, and that test was to see if you could become a genin my test and the test all the other sensei's will be doing will show if you're strong enough to remain as genin now remember what I said don't be late."

Before anyone can say anything he **Shunshin** away. Sasuke gets up "Laters losers."

He walks away leaving Naruto and Sakura. Sakura stands up "I seriously don't know what I saw in that idiot."

Naruto says nothing he's about to walk down the side of the building when Sakura calls him "Naruto."

He looks over his shoulder "What Sakura."

She sighs "What do you think the test will be."

Naruto shrugs "No idea, I guess we'll find out tomorrow but watch out for Sasuke I don't trust him and he'll do all he can to succeed and that might mean going through you, also the not eating I'm not sure about, not only will it be early but we can hardly do a test when we're hungry so I'll be eating if I throw up I throw up."

Sakura sighs "You think Sasuke would hurt me."

Naruto shrugs "I don't know what he'll do, we'll have to find out what the test is tomorrow."

She nods "Yea I guess you're right hey, Naruto."

He sighs "What."

She sighs "Who are you looking for I mean your goal."

He sighs "Maybe I'll tell you someday, for now, get stronger I'll see you tomorrow oh and try to get Ino to see Sasuke's not worth it, her clan has great mind Jutsu's it would be a shame if she neglected her training for Sasuke."

He starts to walk away "You came to your senses in time." He then **Shunshin** away.

She sighs "I wonder who it could be; I hope you tell me someday and as for Ino-Pig I'll try." She then smiles "He was glad I saw sense." She smiles and walks away. ' _I wonder if I should eat, he makes sense about not fighting on an empty stomach.'_

The next day at five am Team 7 Minus Kakashi-Sensei are at training ground 7, Sasuke's sitting there brooding (Big Shock there) Sakura's pacing around moaning about Kakashi-Sensei being late again. Naruto's sitting next to a tree at first he was talking to Kurama but now he's asleep knowing Kakashi-Sensei will never change he just hopes he won't always be late (If Only he knew.)

After pacing Sakura looks at Naruto taking a nap and smiles ' _He looks so peaceful when he sleeps._ ' She looks at Sasuke and rolls her eyes she then goes over and sits next to Naruto, she yawns she tries to stay awake but she's tired after not getting much sleep the night before, over nerves about what Kakashi-Sensei's challenge will be.

After a few minutes she ends up falling asleep resting her head on Naruto's shoulder she smiles in her sleep at the warm feeling as she rests on Naruto. Sasuke looks over and raises an eyebrow ' _That makes no sense still one less fangirl to deal with but she's still weak I bet she hasn't learned anything yet'_ (If Only he knew how wrong he was.)


	8. The Bell Test (Re-Write)

**Naruto Transformation Part 8 The Bell Test**

 **A/N: This chapter focuses on the bell test as it is in the Anime but many things differ from the anime. Now I do hate Sasuke so there will be a lot of Sasuke bashing in regards to him so Sasuke fans don't expect him to be awesome he will be strong it's just that he's way behind Naruto for a while at least. I have also changed Kakashi's personality he won't be (Oh Sasuke's awesome I'll ignore the other two) He won't be totally against Sasuke but he won't act like he does in the anime. Some might think I've just replaced her infatuation with Sasuke for Naruto well maybe I have but maybe after years of Sasuke ignorance she's given up on him it happens after all.**

 **Kurama Talking/Jutsu's**

 _ **'Naruto Talking with Kurama & Sakura Talking With Inner Self'**_

' _Inner Thoughts'_

 **Sakura's Inner Self**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto or any of the characters**

Kakashi arrives at the training field to see something he never expected all three of his genin asleep, he looks at Sasuke who's leaning on a tree then he looks at Naruto he looks away before he does a double take and realizes that Sakura's leaning on Naruto's shoulder asleep.

He smiles ' _Now isn't that nice Hokage-Sama has said Naruto's been pretty cold towards his fellow students but he thinks it's the Kyuubi messing with his head. He also told me that Naruto's been secretly training her I wonder If Sasuke knows how far ahead Naruto and Sakura are in regards to Chakra Exercises I'm sure Sasuke's pride won't like that. Still, maybe Sakura can help him break his hard shell we shall see how they deal with my test.'_ "OK, wake up you three."

Sasuke's the first to wake up he opens his eyes and glares at Kakashi-Sensei.

Naruto's the next to wake up he's about to move when he feels someone leaning on him so he looks over to the left ' _OK, what the hell.'_

Sakura yawns and moves away from Naruto but she looks at him and blushes ' _Wow I enjoyed that.'_

Her inner self then speaks **Soon he will be ours but wow that was a nice feeling.**

Sakura smiles ' _ **I know I felt so warm, I hope he doesn't freak out though.'**_

They all stand-up Sakura looks away from Naruto and turns to Kakashi "Your late Kakashi-Sensei, we were waiting here for hours, you said 5 am it's now 8 am. ' _But at least it gave me time to cuddle up with Naruto-Kun.'_

Kakashi gives her an eye smile ' _Gave you plenty of time to cuddle up to Naruto though didn't it_.' "Yes, well I was almost here but you see a group of sheep was blocking the road so I had to take the long way around sorry about that."

Sasuke looks at Kakashi ' _Does this idiot expect us to believe that crap and this is our sensei I'll never get strong enough if that's the case.'_

Naruto just raises an eyebrow.

 **Man, your sensei really talks a lot of crap does he honestly expect you lot to believe that crap.**

Naruto nods ' _ **It seems like that's just the way he is still it's a lame excuse.**_ '

Sakura is looking at Kakashi like he's an idiot ' _What kind of lame ass excuse was that you jerk just because you overslept we were waiting for ages for you to show up._

Her Inner Self speaks **Still, we got to cuddle up to Naruto-Kun so it wasn't so bad.**

Sakura replies ' _ **Yea that's true**_ ' "Do you really expect us to believe that lame excuse you overslept admit it."

Kakashi sighs ' _She's got me there_.' "Anyway, let's get started with the test now see here I have two bells here the task is simple you have to get these bells before noon you must come at me with the intent to kill."

Sakura's shocked "But Kakashi-Sensei there's three of us and only two bells plus you're a Jōnin."

Kakashi smiles "Oh you noticed that, well, the person who doesn't get a bell will have to go back to academy now off you go, TEAM."

They all three run off into different directions. Sasuke looks back at Naruto and Sakura as they run into the forest ' _You jerks better not get in my way I'm an Uchiha, I'm better then you both and I'll prove it.'_

Naruto's thinking ' _So two bells but a three-person team like it's always been there is two objectives here to get the bell is obvious but what could the other objective be now it would be stupid to fail us so I'm thinking he's thinking teamwork maybe.'_

 **I think your right but there's only one problem, that emo brat won't work as a team, and like you told pinky he might go through her to get a bell.**

Naruto sighs ' _ **I'm sure your right.**_ '

Sakura's freaking out ' _This can't be I can't let Naruto-Kun, down I'm not as strong as Naruto-Kun or Sasuke and Kakashi-Sensei's a Jōnin so we can't take him what do I do.'_

Kakashi starts thinking ' _So I wonder what they'll do, I guess I'll just read my book, it's getting good after all.'_

Sasuke watches Kakashi "What's he doing he's just standing there reading a book, fine, I'll just attack him and get both bell's and send those two losers back to the academy." Sasuke jumps in front of Kakashi "Kakashi-Sensei I'm coming for those bells."

Kakashi doesn't even look up "Your welcome to try."

Sasuke grunts and runs forward and starts a Taijutsu battle with Kakashi he at first fights one-handed then he puts the book away when Sasuke starts getting serious still he's not strong enough and after a minute Sasuke realizes that also.

He jumps back and goes through some handsigns " **Goukakyuu No Jutsu** " A fireball comes out of Sasuke's mouth.

Kakashi goes through some handsigns of his own " **Teppōdama** " and Kakashi's move cancels out Sasuke's move.

Sasuke grunts ' _Dammit, I'll have to pull back and think of another plan it's not as if those two losers can think of anything.'_

Naruto watched the whole fight and wasn't really impressed ' _Sasuke's so full of anger he doesn't think straight Kakashi-Sensei wasn't even trying. I wonder where Sakura is maybe I should find her but first_ ' " **Kage Bunshin No Jutsu** " He summons one clone "Keep Kakashi-Sensei busy whilst I find Sakura." The clone nods before rushing out at Kakashi.

Kakashi sees Naruto coming ' _That's strange a frontal attack, I thought he had brains still let's see what he's got.'_

Whilst Kakashi and the clone fight Naruto starts looking for Sakura. She's also watching the fight then she feels someone tap her on the shoulder and looks over "Naruto." She then looks out and is confused before she remembers about his clones. She looks back at Naruto "What's going on Naruto-Kun why are you here."

Naruto is confused at the suffix but chooses to ignore it "Do you know the true objective of this test."

She looks at him confused ' _What does he mean_ ' "What do you mean Naruto-Kun it's to get the bells."

Naruto raises his eyebrow ' _There it is again what's the deal'_ "In a sense yes, but you are forgetting something have you ever heard of a two-person team."

She thinks "Actually No, it's always been three."

Naruto nods "Exactly, now it's been bugging me but I know what the test is really about and that's teamwork, he wants us to work together, the hint when he said off you go Team he said it like a hint so it got me thinking and teamwork is what I've come up with, but there's only one problem."

She sighs "Sasuke."

Naruto nods "Exactly, he thinks were useless, so he will feel it's beneath him to work with us, and if he sees us working together he will try and stop us from succeeding, his stupid pride won't let him fail, so we need to come up with a plan in case Sasuke attacks one of us."

She sighs "But what, I'm not strong enough to fight him, I'm the weakest member of the team."

Naruto sighs "That may be, but you're the smartest."

Sakura blushes ' _He thinks I'm smart_ ' "So what do we do."

Kakashi's defeated the clone but he was surprised "He used a clone so where is the real one I wonder and still no sign of Sakura it's like he was testing me an interesting tactic."

Sasuke's watched the fight between Kakashi and Naruto well until he found out it was a clone "Dammit he made him work harder than I did, now, where are they, where are they hiding."

Meanwhile, Naruto steps out of the woods and Sakura does two a bit further down from Naruto, Kakashi looks at them ' _So a two on one assault'_ he watches them nod to each other.

' _There working together it seems either Naruto or Sakura worked it out Naruto has changed a lot but from all reports, Sakura is the smartest Kunoichi in the academy still I wonder how they do still no sign of Sasuke.'_

Naruto and Sakura run at Kakashi and start having a Taijutsu battle with him. Sasuke watches then he sees something in the corner of his eye and he's stunned "What the hell, another Sakura oh I see a distraction well I know Sakura likes the idiot, so you'll give him a bell well I'll have to ruin your little plan and take them both myself."

The new Sakura sneaks up on Kakashi unaware she's been spotted by Sasuke who's following her.

Kakashi's holding his own but he's impressed with both Naruto and Sakura but something's not right from all reports Sakura isn't that strong but she's holding her own not that either has hit him yet even though they've both tried getting the bells and failed.

Sakura's now right behind Kakashi-Sensei when Sasuke makes his move and kicks Sakura out of the way but what confuses him is the Sakura dispels confusing Sasuke ' _What the hell.'_

Kakashi heard the clone then sensed Sasuke behind him he spins around and kicks at Sasuke who dodges but before Kakashi can continue attacking Sasuke, Naruto and Sakura join in the fight he now has a three on one battle on his hands.

What he doesn't know is all this time the real Sakura has cast a Genjutsu on him making him think he's fighting her when really he's fighting two clones one **Henge** as her. ' _Come on, Naruto-Kun._ '

Kakashi's fighting a tough battle but he doesn't realize the real Naruto come out of the ground, and grabs the bells and then go back underground. Kakashi manages to kick Sasuke away then catches the Sakura but it dispels shocking Sasuke and Kakashi he then attacks the Naruto and it dispels also. Kakashi is confused he looks down ' _The bells there gone but when and who took them.'_

Sasuke looks at Kakashi "Dammit the bells are gone what the hell this was all a trick so where are the idiot and the bitch."

Naruto appears next to Sakura and she grins. Naruto passes Sakura one of the bells and she grins "I can't believe it worked Naruto-Kun."

Naruto nods ' _OK this is weird she likes Sasuke right'_ "I can't believe your Genjutsu worked on Kakashi come on let's show Kakashi."

She nods "Yea." Naruto and Sakura step out of the forest Sakura shouts "Kakashi-Sensei."

Kakashi looks over and sees Naruto and Sakura holding up the bells and grinning.

Sasuke is seething at this ' _Dammit I got played.'_

Naruto and Sakura stop next to Kakashi who smiles "Nicely done you two, but when did you get the bells and where were you Sakura."

Sakura grins "I placed a Genjutsu on you but you were too busy to notice."

Naruto continues "I used **Shinju Zanshu No Jutsu** and took the bells whilst you were fighting the clones and Sasuke nice distraction, by the way, Sasuke; of course, I knew you'd attack Sakura, so I made a clone you're not a team player."

Kakashi sighs ' _I can't believe they tricked me, did Sasuke really attack his own teammate_ ' he smiles "Well I'm amazed you both did well, excellent teamwork, I see you figured out the true objective, unlike Sasuke, let me guess Sakura."

Sakura blushes "Not this time Kakashi-Sensei it was Naruto-Kun."

Naruto looks at her ' _OK she said it again._ ' Kakashi gives them an eye smile ' _Naruto-Kun how sweet_ ' "OK Team you." He looks around as Sasuke has joined his teammates after he's been ignored so far but he's still pissed. Kakashi looks towards all three members "You Passed."

Sakura smiles ' _Yes me and Naruto-Kun passed, wait_ ' "What about Sasuke he failed didn't he."

Kakashi sighs "In a way even though he didn't know it he did make it a three on one fight so in a way he helped so he passes also." ' _Though, if it was my decision I'd send his moody ass back to the academy.'_

Naruto nods ' _You better watch yourself Uchiha; if you try and backstab us again you'll be sorry.'_

Kakashi smiles "Congratulations team you all passed, well I already said that but meet me here tomorrow at 9 am and we'll get out first mission until then your dismissed." He then **Shunshin's** away.

As soon as he's gone Sasuke looks at Naruto and Sakura and grunts before walking off. Sakura watches him go and grins "Look at his face its priceless."

Naruto just nods Kurama's laughing his head off at Sasuke's humiliation

 **Oh man, you really humiliated him what a day nice plan I must say even the girl did well.**

Naruto and Sakura then leave the training field Sakura smiles "Do you want to get something to eat" ' _Please say yes.'_

Naruto looks at her ' _I really don't get her at all but I guess I am kind of hungry_ ' "Fine, let's go."

She grins "Awesome."

Her inner self is grinning **Oh hell yea, eating with Naruto-Kun, Cha**.

Kakashi arrives at the Hokage tower to see the rest of the Jōnin there they look at Kakashi his clothes are a bit beat up which surprises them but they all know Kakashi's never passed a team before.

Hiruzen nods "Ah, you're finally here Kakashi." He then turns to Kurenai "So how did your team do."

She smiles "They all passed the test."

Hiruzen nods "And your team son."

He smiles "They passed also."

Hiruzen nods "Kakashi another fail I suppose."

Kakashi smiles "Actually no they passed." Everyone looks at him in shock although Hiruzen is happy ' _One step closer to my job my boy that is if that is still your goal.'_

The other Jōnin are quizzing Kakashi who answers them then he turns to Hiruzen "Hokage-Sama I passed them but I'm not happy with Sasuke, Naruto and Sakura realised my true objective but Sasuke didn't he attacked a fellow teammate to get to the objective even if what he attacked was a clone of Sakura the intent was there."

He scratches his head "I am ashamed to have been outsmarted by both Naruto and Sakura, Sakura used a Genjutsu on me whilst Naruto attacked with two clones and tried tricking me with the third before hiding in the ground and taking the bells whilst I was fighting the clones and Sasuke."

Hiruzen's not happy but at least it was a clone and not really Sakura. Kurenai who hates bullies isn't happy with that but she's happy he was outsmarted by Naruto who she was told about by Anko and the Haruno girl who used a Genjutsu. ' _Two promising students you have their Kakashi.'_ Even Asuma was annoyed at Sasuke's actions.


	9. Unexpected Sensei (Re-Write)

**Naruto Transformation Part 9 Unexpected Sensei**

 **A/N: Hello everyone hopes you're enjoying the story so far if not oh well can't please everyone. This chapter will focus on a few D-rank missions and the start of the Wave Arc I won't go into detail on the D-rank missions mainly that they happen I think writing about the boring D-rank missions are dull and boring. There will also be a surprise during this chapter so enjoy.**

 **Kurama Talking/Jutsu's**

 _ **'Naruto Talking with Kurama & Sakura Talking With Inner Self'**_

' _Inner Thoughts'_

 **Sakura's Inner Self**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto**

Team 7 have been doing several D-Rank missions if you can call them that they're more like chores but they have to be done. Of course, the teamwork was still crap well as a team Sakura seemed to work well with Naruto, even if he didn't want her to as he still doesn't understand what's going on with her.

Kakashi would watch them and he was happy with Naruto and Sakura but Sasuke seemed to think he was too good to work in a team. Kakashi knew that had to change and even though he explained that to Sasuke he wouldn't listen.

When they weren't doing missions Naruto continued to train with Sakura watching and training also whilst Sasuke spent his free time brooding or training. At least Kakashi-Sensei decided to spar with him which Sasuke was thankful for. Sasuke even though Kakashi-Sensei was ignoring his other two students which he was happy about little did he know they were also training and have learned things he hasn't.

Meanwhile, away from Konoha, a meeting is taking place a woman is chained up whilst a man is talking to her this woman has long red hair she's a beautiful woman even though she's been a prisoner for years.

The man speaks "Kushina Uzumaki I'm surprised you haven't broken down yet, I must commend you, now it's been awhile since I last visited and I must say your son has changed a lot." He smiles "Now I can't be certain what broke him but he changed he's no longer the happy brat he once was, he's now driven now I wanted to take Naruto as a ROOT member, but that old fossil wouldn't allow it." He scoffs "I wanted to turn him into a tool a mindless monster bred for war."

He looks at Kushina's shocked face and smiles "I see you don't like that, well from all reports he's losing his humanity himself." He continues "From reports, he's a cold hearted young man his fellow students are scared of him he's become dangerous and smart a lethal combination soon I will approach him and I will make him ROOT, what do you say to that."

Kushina looks up and glares at him "You will never get my son, I'll kill you, I'll show my son what it is to love to have compassion he will not be a mindless drone, Danzo."

The man now known as Danzo grins "Oh Kushina, I'd like to see you try and kill me, from in that cell I know what I'll do when I recruit Naruto, I'll bring him here, I'll make him kill his own mother for abandoning him, oh I think I like that idea."

Kushina glared at Danzo but what he says might be true ' _Will he hate me even though it wasn't my fault._ "You'll never get away with this Danzo, I'll make you pay."

Danzo smirked "I think not Kushina, I wanted to break you, and I think I just did, I'll keep you posted."

Danzo walks out of the room making it go into darkness and all you can hear is the sound of crying "Naruto don't give up son, don't become what that bastard wants, I love you, and always will." Little does she know her son doesn't hate her, his one goal in life is to find her soon their paths will cross.

Meanwhile, back in the village, Sakura's walking down the street when she hears her name and groans "What do you want Ino-Pig."

Ino smirked "What you up to forehead, still trying to gain the attention of Sasuke-Kun."

Sakura smiles "No Ino-Pig, I don't care about that idiot he's not worth it."

Ino looks at her confused "Are you serious he's totally worth it."

Sakura shrugs "If you say so, I work with him day in day out I've really got to know him and to be honest he's nothing but a bully, do you know he attacked me in our Genin test."

Ino looks at her "Why would he attack you."

Sakura sighs "Well he didn't attack me he attacked one of Naruto-Kun's clones that were using **Henge** to look like me, but the intent was there, as I said he treats everyone like trash for the first few years at the academy I was after him, but I realised that I was just deluding myself he called me annoying and weak and I know he does it to you to."

She smiles "Naruto-Kun, is training me, and I'm thankful because all those Chakra exercises he can do, I can also do them at first I wanted to learn one to impress Sasuke, but Naruto-Kun told me that he wouldn't be happy if I'd learned something before him so I learned them for myself and you know what I feel stronger I feel better and Naruto-Kun's, proud that I've changed, he told me to tell you to give up on him also you're just deluding yourself on someone who doesn't deserve it."

Ino listened to all this in shock ' _She calls Naruto, Naruto-Kun does she like Naruto and she does have a point he does say that to me I can't believe she's learned them all already I'm falling behind her'_ "Since when has Naruto been nice to you last I saw him he could hardly look at you, and now you're telling me he's training you, stop lying forehead."

Sakura sighs "Believe what you want Ino-Pig, if you want to waste your time with Sasuke go right ahead, I won't stop you, now I'm going to go home to change damn Kakashi-Sensei and his stupid D-rank missions then I'm going to get something to eat and maybe try and find Naruto-Kun and ask him to train me some more."

Sakura walks off leaving a stunned Ino "Did she just walk away from me damn her, still, I might have to watch them train maybe I can impress Sasuke-Kun, wait why would he train forehead and not train Sasuke-Kun he deserves it more than anyone. How has Naruto even got that strong he was a loudmouth weak brat now he's so different."

Later on, Naruto at Ichiraku's on his 10th bowl of Ramen (Yes he still eats it occasionally) He's deep in thought ' _OK I don't get it Sakura hardly looks at Sasuke and when she does she glares at him but she calls me Naruto-Kun what the hell is up with that.'_

 **Quit your whining brat I told you to ignore her, why you train her is beyond me, she's just another pampered brat, but you train her and talk to her, I told you friendship is a weakness.**

Naruto finishes his last bowl and then walks home he has a quick shower before changing and then heading out again to train, it's kind of Ironic he's just had a shower and now he's going back out to train and get dirtier again he just shrugs at that and makes his way to his training ground.

Sakura's just came out of her house she ended up eating at home she heads off to Ichiraku's but Naruto-Kun's not there they tell her he left about an hour ago. She goes to his apartment but after knocking for a few minutes she leaves as he's not there unless he's asleep she then makes her way to the training ground not knowing that she's being followed by Ino.

Ino smirked "I think she actually likes Naruto, now, I wonder where she's going, oh she's going to where we saw Naruto training before I guess I'll just follow maybe I might see more than training." She giggles at that.

Naruto's sparring with a clone using his sword when he feels two chakra's heading towards him he sighs when he knows it's Sakura's the other ones, not Sasuke or Kakashi's but it is familiar. Sakura comes out into the clearing "Hey Naruto-Kun, I was wondering if we could you know spar together my Taijutsu isn't that good."

Naruto stops "I'm not your sensei, Sakura."

She sighs the smiles "But you've been helping me a lot so you're pretty much my sensei."

Naruto rubs his forehead ' _Why do I teach her'_ he sighs "Stay here I'll be right back."

He **Shunshin** s away and Sakura and Ino are shocked they both think ' _WOW what was that move._ ' Naruto appears behind the other chakra signature and sighs ' _Ino Yamanaka just great what does she want._ ' He walks up behind her "What are you doing here, Ino."

Ino screams and jumps back and Sakura heard it and runs into the forest and sees Ino with Naruto next to her. Ino sighs "Man you scared me, don't do that."

Naruto rolls his eyes "I asked you a question, Ino."

She bites her lip "Well, I wanted to know if forehead was lying."

Sakura sighs "Spying on me are you."

Ino scoffs "You wish, forehead."

Naruto sighs and walks past them both. Sakura then follows him and Ino decides to follow her. She comes out into the clearing to see several clones doing the chakra exercises and Naruto having a spar against Sakura, of course, it's obvious she's nowhere near the level that Naruto's up to.

She sits down to watch as she has nothing better to do she looks around at all the other chakra exercises and mumbles "Foreheads so far ahead of me, I don't want to be weak."

She doesn't expect anyone to hear her but a clone did he's now looking down at her. She has her head down but when she looks up she sees someone in front of her it's Naruto or one of his clones he has a raised eyebrow and she smiles "Could you make me stronger like Sakura."

The clone sighs "If you're doing this to impress Sasuke, you're going around it the wrong way I told Sakura this."

She sighs "No I just don't want to fall behind; I haven't learned much under Asuma-Sensei just the basics."

The clone sighs "Boss."

Naruto stops sparing with Sakura and looks at his clone and he sees Ino she looks sad he motions the clone to switch with him and he approaches Ino "You're still here."

Ino nods "Can you help me get strong, like you did with Sakura, I don't want to be left behind, and it's not to impress Sasuke-Kun, as you told Sakura that Sasuke-Kun wouldn't like someone else to learn something that he hasn't."

Naruto sighs "You did hear me say I'm not a Sensei so why would I teach you."

She sighs "You don't like anyone do you, well maybe forehead."

Naruto sighs "I don't know why I'm teaching Sakura what's to stop everyone coming and asking me, I have to draw the line somewhere, Ino."

Ino sighs and stands up "I understand." She starts to walk away whilst Naruto watches even Sakura seems sad.

Naruto sighs ' _What the hell is wrong with me.'_

 **You like to train girls it seems.**

Naruto sighs ' _ **Like to state the obvious, don't you.**_ '

Naruto sighs "Wait."

Ino looks at Naruto as he's looking at her "What do you want to learn."

Ino smiles and jogs up to Naruto "That tree walking one." Naruto sighs and tells her what to do Sakura watches and secretly she's happy Ino is her on and off, best friend after all. A clone demonstrates for Ino then she tries, Naruto watches she's pretty good it takes her about an hour but she makes it to the top he nods ' _Quite impressive.'_

 **It seems the girls have lower Chakra, but have better Chakra control, still not bad.**

Naruto smirks ' _ **I can't believe it furball's impressed with a human.**_ '

Naruto hears a growling in his mind and smirks Ino comes back down from the tree and smiles "That was fun what's next."

Naruto grunts "You know your Sensei should be teaching you these things."

Ino gives him her puppy dog eyes Jutsu and he raises his eyebrow "Is that supposed to affect me, I'll consider teaching you something else but not now plus it's getting late."

Ino grins "OK thanks Naruto-Sensei, catch you later."

Naruto sighs he looks around and sees Sakura smirking "I'm off to Naruto-Sensei."

Naruto shakes his head and dispels his clones and heads home also. Naruto goes straight to bed as soon as he gets home thinking on why he's even training Sakura and Ino he's not a Sensei he's a genin like them yes he's now probably Mid to High Chūnin probably.

The next day Team 7 is in the Hokage Tower waiting for their next mission. Naruto's just standing there he wants a real test you can't call these lame ass D-ranks missions there more like chores than anything else.

Sasuke's thinking the same as Naruto and even Sakura's thinking the same thing the first thing they've all agreed on since becoming a team. Hiruzen looks at them "I suppose you want a mission."

Sasuke sigh "I want a harder mission D-ranks are for weaklings, there not even missions there chores I want a real mission to test myself."

Hiruzen looks to Naruto and Sakura who both agree he smiles "I see, well let's see what we have ah you want a C-ranked mission, Very well what do we have here, A protection detail mission shouldn't be too hard OK, send in the client."

An old man enters the room he has a towel around his neck and a bottle of whiskey in his hand he sees Team 7 and groans "You're sending brats seriously." The whole of Team 7 just glares at the old man, the old man looks at Naruto and sees the cold glares he's giving him ' _Damn the blonde one's scary maybe I should keep my mouth shut.'_

Kakashi smiles "My team is fully capable of protecting you and I am a Jōnin you have nothing to worry about Mr...

The man coughs "Tazuna, will be fine."

Kakashi nods he turns to his team "Meet me at the gates in one hour pack for a month of so."

Team 7 all nod "Hai Kakashi-Sensei."

Naruto **Shunshins** away, shocking everyone, and further pissing off Sasuke but Sakura smiles and just walks off.

Tazuna thinks to himself ' _The blond brat could be interesting still he's pretty scary also.'_


	10. Mission To Wave (Re-Write)

**Naruto Transformation Part 10 Mission To Wave**

 **A/N: Here's Chapter 10 of this story hope you're enjoying it if not then don't read it. Now the last chapter we saw Kushina there will be moments of her but not big moments. The mission pretty much follows the anime with some minor changes the main being Naruto and Sakura aren't so weak although Sakura will have moments of weakness, unlike Naruto.**

 **Kurama Talking/Jutsu's**

 _ **'Naruto Talking with Kurama & Sakura Talking With Inner Self'**_

' _Inner Thoughts'_

 **Sakura's Inner Self**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto**

Team 7 left Konoha a few hours ago since they left there's been little conversation well Naruto is talking with Kurama but that's it.

Sakura has asked Tazuna a few questions about his bridge and his family and where they live.

Tazuna answered her questions although the family part he seemed to get sad and Sakura and Kakashi noticed. Sasuke was just following brooding like usual.

Naruto sighs '' _ **So I'm finally out you got anything yet.**_ '

 **Give me a chance kit, but I have to say I can feel her chakra it's getting stronger but it's still weak.**

Naruto nods ' _ **Keep me posted.**_ '

 **Fine now focus I feel this mission is about to get much harder.**

Naruto smirks ' _ **Interestin,g but how can you tell.**_ '

 **It looks like it hasn't rained for days, so why is there a massive puddle in front of the group.**

Naruto sees the puddle and raises an eyebrow he looks around nobody has noticed it but it's hard to read Kakashi-Sensei. He reaches down and grips his new Katana, which he names Akaiittou (Red Blade), ' _ **A Genjutsu.'**_

 **Correct let's see how this plays out**

Naruto nods and steps over the puddle at first nothing happens then two people launch their attacks Naruto ducks under the chain and spins around and slashes the chain cutting it in half surprising the two ninjas.

Before they can act Naruto charges them Naruto **Shunshins** behind them then spins around and brings the sword down cutting through the head of one of the ninja's. Naruto then kicks the other ninja into a tree.

Everyone's turned around, and are in shock, Sakura just watches as Naruto not only foiled their plan but killed one of the ninja's and kicked the other into the tree.

Sasuke watches in shock and outrage. Tazuna is speechless but looks around knowing he's about to be in trouble. Kakashi watched what happened he saw the puddle it seemed only Naruto noticed and he's already taken out one of the ninja's Kakashi knows these two the demon brothers.

Naruto's about to attack the second ninja but before he reaches the second enemy Kakashi beat him to him and already has the second ninja restrained with a Kunai to his throat so Naruto just sheaths his blade. Kakashi looks at the remaining demon brother "What are you doing here you're after someone am I right, Tazuna."

Everyone looks at Tazuna who gulps. He sees Naruto glaring at him. Sakura looks away from Tazuna and approaches Naruto "Are you hurt." Naruto looks at her and shakes his head and she smiles "That's good, where did they come from."

Naruto sighs "Didn't you see the puddle, it hasn't rained in days so why would there be a puddle didn't you sense a Genjutsu."

She sighs "I guess I wasn't thinking straight."

Naruto sighs "You must always watch your surroundings." He turns to Kakashi "Kakashi-Sensei do you know these two or something."

Kakashi whilst they were looking at Tazuna killed the last demon brother "They were the demon brothers their missing-nin from Kirigakure, nice work Naruto, I wasn't sure if you noticed the puddle and he's right Sakura always watch your surroundings."

He then turns to Tazuna "Care to explain why two missing-nin want you dead, I was waiting to see who they were after my team or you, you're lucky Naruto stepped in I'd like to know why there after you, I'm sure a simple bridge builder wouldn't have Missing-Nin coming after him unless he's hiding something."

Tazuna sighs "OK you're right, but I am building a bridge to the mainland that is correct but our land has been taken over by Gato, he doesn't want me to finish the bridge our village is poor we can't fund anything higher than a C-ranked mission."

Whilst Tazuna's talking, Kakashi listening but also seals the body and then the one Naruto killed in a scroll Kakashi sighs "This is not what we signed up for my team is a genin team still I will leave it up to my team to decide."

Sasuke smirks "We continue."

Naruto just nods Sakura looks at Naruto and the dead bodies but she nods also Kakashi smiles "So we go on but the Hokage will have to be informed " **Kuchiyose: No Jutsu (Animal Summoning Technique)** " After the smoke clears there's a dog next to Kakashi.

Kakashi looks down "Pakkun inform the Hokage of the situation tell him Naruto should be paid half the bounty for killing one of the demon brothers and tell him the mission is ranked a B-ranked possibly higher we are also going on with the mission that is all."

Pakkun nods "Understood good luck." He then vanishes.

Sakura looks at where the dog was "What did you do Kakashi-Sensei."

Before Kakashi can answer Naruto does "He has a summoning contract with dogs there are also Slugs, Toads and Snakes I don't know if there are anymore."

Kakashi smiles "Well informed Naruto, well let's move on but now everyone stays on their, toes there could be harder enemies ahead Gato hires mercenaries so stay sharp."

Everyone nods Kakashi then puts everyone in the diamond formation with him in front Naruto to the left Sasuke to the right Sakura at the back with Tazuna in the middle of the three. After a short while, they get to a river and Tazuna gets his friend to help them across using his boat.

Once in the boat Sakura sits next to Naruto she looks at him "Are you OK, you killed someone."

Naruto looks at her "That is the job of a Shinobi, Sakura, in a way I feel weird I took a life but I just reacted fear gets you killed but I'm, OK."

Kakashi looks over his shoulder "Sakura, people take death in different ways, Naruto, did what was necessary to protect everyone, he said he feels weird it proves he's only human, some people live for the thrill of the kill there dangerous like Anko she's kind of insane and loves the thrill of the fight."

Naruto nods "I didn't enjoy the kill but I did what needed to be done, still, I feel this isn't over if Gato is so determined to kill Tazuna he will try again with possible stronger opponents the two before were caught by surprise, I feel this is only the beginning."

Kakashi nods "Correct Naruto I feel your correct those two before were Chūnin we could fight more Chūnin or Jōnin."

Sakura listens to them both ' _I'm not sure if I can kill anyone but I won't let my teammates down especially Kakashi-Sensei and Naruto-Kun still Naruto acted so fast.'_

Her inner-self laughs **That were so awesome he kicked butt, did you see how quick he messed up their plan and killed one of them that was awesome CHA.**

Meanwhile, Back in the Leaf Hiruzen's in his office doing paperwork when there's a puff of smoke, he looks up to see Pakkun one of Kakashi's summoning dogs.

Pakkun speaks "I have a message from Kakashi Team 7 came into contact with two missing nin's from Kiri the Demon Brother's Naruto killed one of them Kakashi the other there continuing on with the mission but Kakashi suggests there could be more trouble it seems Gato hired the demon brothers which makes Kakashi think he'll try again."

Hiruzen nods "I understand did he ask for backup."

Pakkun shakes his head "No, Hokage-Sama."

Hiruzen nods "Understood."

Pakkun disappears and Hiruzen sighs "So Naruto killed his first person, Kakashi never said anything about him being messed up so he seems OK, I'm proud of him it's possible Kurama has hardened him, I guess that's good in a way I wonder if they'll be OK."

Meanwhile, in an unknown location Kushina's sat on her bed she's still chained up she's just been fed if you can call that crap food she looks down at herself she's thin not too thin but not as she was she's so weak damn that Danzo.

She sighs "I hope your OK son; I wish I could see you and hold you in my arms these damn chakra wires are keeping me here, I need to get back to you, my son.

She lowers her head "When, if I get back to him there will be hell to pay not only did Tsunade run away, but that good for nothing pervert didn't stick around either oh heads will roll when I get out well if I ever get out."

Meanwhile, back with Team 7, they've just passed the bridge and they all stared at in in awe there now walking to Tazuna's house which shouldn't be much further.

Naruto's walking and looking around ' _ **Something feels weird, like we're being watched, can you sense it to Kurama.**_ '

 **Yes, I do brat and I think you're right also your mother's Chakra is getting stronger the closer we get also.**

Naruto nods ' _ **So which way, It's hard to believe that I'd find her on our first mission, still if she's here I will find her.**_ '

 **You're right but she's close it's in this country I know that the further away we get from Konoha the stronger her Chakra gets how It's like you said Ironic that your first mission happens to bring you close to your mom.**

Naruto's walking when he hears it something coming toward him from behind "Get down."

Sakura grabs Tazuna and drags him down the next thing they know a sword goes past them and sticks into a tree. Naruto looks up and sees a man standing above his sword "I knew it."

Kakashi looks shocked "Zabuza Mamochi the Demon of the Mist this isn't good, maybe I should have asked for backup." He turns to his team "Diamond formation around Tazuna."

Naruto growls he edges back to the others when Kurama speaks.

 **There's someone else here there hidden well they think they are up in the trees northeast from your position, create a clone, then attack this person it's not friendly I know that the chakra signature was beside the guy with the sword.**

Naruto creates a clone luckily the other person is watching Zabuza and Kakashi and doesn't notice. Naruto turns to Sasuke and Sakura "Guard Tazuna I'll leave the clone here."

Sakura looks at him and whispers "Where are you going then."

Naruto smirks "There's two of them I'll draw them out." Naruto then vanishes via **Shunshin**.

Haku's watching Zabuza and Kakashi square off, he glanced at the others but didn't count them as a threat his mistake as Naruto appears behind him and kicks him in the back sending him crashing down onto the ground.

Zabuza and Kakashi break apart as they see Haku come crashing down to the ground followed shortly after by Naruto who already has his Katana out.

Zabuza grunts ' _How did that kid, spot Haku_.'

Naruto glares at Haku "Get up, stop trying to act like you're beaten."

Haku stands up "I underestimated you; I won't do it again now I'll kill you."

Naruto smirks "I've been hearing that my whole life like your any different, show me what you got maybe you'll be more of a challenge then the demon brothers they died rather easily this sword is sharper than I thought it cut clean through the head let's see if you're any better."

Sakura watches Naruto ' _That was cool, I bet Sasuke's not liking this still I think this will be harder he did surprise that guy before though.'_

Sasuke is seething 'Dammit he's doing it again he's making me look bad that's it' Sasuke leaves the Naruto clone, Sakura, and Tazuna and rushes in to attack Haku from behind.

Naruto sees this ' _What the hell are you doing Sasuke stop letting your ego get the best of you I left you there for a reason._ '


	11. Finally Found Her (Re-Write)

**Naruto Transformation Part 11 Finally Found Her**

 **A/N: Hey everybody here is chapter 11 of the story hope you're all enjoying it if not then tough don't read it. Most of The Wave Mission will happen like in the series with some differences of course so stay tuned and enjoy Chapter 11**

 **Kurama Talking/Jutsu's**

 _ **'Naruto Talking with Kurama & Sakura Talking With Inner Self'**_

' _Inner Thoughts'_

 **Sakura's Inner Self**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto**

Naruto's fighting Haku when he watches Sasuke rush in, he sees Haku smirk and knows he also knows he's coming. Naruto then breaks away as Sasuke goes into fight Haku.

Naruto looks over at Sakura then does some hand signs " **Tajuu Kage Bunshin No Jutsu** " 20 clones of Naruto appear and he sends them to help out his other clone and Sakura guard Tazuna just in case.

Haku's having a harder time than he thought with this new interruption the other guy was bad enough.

He has an idea but when he looks over at Tazuna and sees 21 clones of the blond from before surrounding the pink haired girl and Tazuna he looks at the blond kid and glares at him. Naruto just smirked back at him. ' _I'm not stupid.'_

Whilst Sasuke's fighting something happens to him specifically his eyes and he smirks ' _My Sharingan finally this should make Naruto look like a fool now.'_

Naruto's now fighting alongside Sasuke and doesn't notice the eyes of Sasuke change luckily Kurama did **Hey Kid the Uchiha's Sharingan has appeared.**

Naruto looks over ' _ **Great his ego's already through the roof now with the Sharingan he's gonna get even more full of himself.**_ '

 **All Uchiha's are the same Kit**

Naruto doesn't reply just nods.

Haku notices the eyes ' _He's an Uchiha this is bad.'_ He's momentarily distracted and pays the price when Naruto kicks him in the stomach knocking him backward Sasuke then charges forward and connects with a right hook to Haku's face making him see stars momentarily. He realizes that this is going badly he looks over and sees that Zabuza's also having problems big problems.

Haku breaks away from the battle and Zabuza notices and does the **Hidden Mist Jutsu** and they both flee completely underestimating their opponents.

Naruto gets out of his Taijutsu stance and looks over at Kakashi who nods he then looks at Sakura who smiles he nods and walks up to Sasuke "You really are an arrogant arsehole aren't you, no offence to Sakura but you're stronger than her so you should have stayed with Tazuna and not let your damn ego and jealousy get in the way."

Sasuke just smirked "Like I'd listen to a weakling like y... Before he can finish a fist connects to his face knocking him into a tree.

Naruto glares at Sasuke "You're weak Sasuke, you're not a team player, which affects this team, stop letting your ego control you."

Sasuke wipes his nose that was hit and sees blood "You'll pay for that."

Sasuke's about to rush Naruto when Kakashi steps in front of him with a Kunai to his throat "Naruto is right, you broke formation your lucky Naruto acted quickly and summoned 20 clones to do what you was supposed to do, Those in the ninja world who break the rules are Scum, But those who abandon their friends are worse than scum do you understand Sasuke."

Sasuke scoffs "They aren't my friends there weak."

Kakashi rolls his eyes "Your ego knows no bounds and for your information, Naruto could beat you and it's a fact you are probably stronger than Sakura but she's smarter than you, having a Ninja who uses their brains can beat someone who just relies on brute strength if they use their head, now have you learned any Chakra exercises Naruto's mastered them all."

Sakura shouts "So have I"

Kakashi smirked "There you have it, the two of them work as a team you do not, you will never be trusted if you can't follow orders. He then glares at Sasuke "Nobody will trust your leadership because you will get them killed, now Naruto made himself Leader of this team and from what I've seen he's been a good leader you, on the other hand, abandoned the client."

Sasuke scoffs "Like I care, I can take care of myself."

Kakashi sighs "Here we go again, the Uchiha arrogance we are here to do a job which if you remember is to guard Tazuna not fight everyone."

By this time Naruto had approached Sakura and Tazuna and dispelled his clones. Sakura smiles "Are you OK that was quick thinking sending more clones over."

Naruto nods "Yes I know, I shouldn't have needed to if Sasuke's arrogance didn't kick in, and I'm fine."

She smiles again "That's good I was worried, So, what happened with Sasuke he got faster."

Naruto sighs ' _She's worried about me'_ "He gained his Sharingan."

She sighs "So his ego's only going to grow."

Naruto nods then Kakashi and Sasuke approach the group "How far till your house Tazuna."

Tazuna looks up "A short walk no more than three miles."

Kakashi nods "Then let's go."

Naruto and Sakura walk side by side but they say nothing Naruto's talking with Kurama ' _ **So you feel her yet.**_ '

 **Yea I do, she's close you're going to find her soon I know it and then you can stop moaning to me if I've found her.**

Naruto smirks ' _ **Whatever, Kurama, still it felt good slogging Sasuke.**_ '

 **HAHAHAHAHAHAHA I know what you mean.**

Sakura noticed Naruto smirk but didn't know why. They keep walking and after an hour they reach Tazuna's house. They all head inside Tazuna's daughter Tsunami smiles "Your back and safe that's good and these must be the team you brought."

Kakashi nods "Yes Ma'am I am there Sensei Kakashi Hatake, The others are Sasuke Uchiha, Sakura Haruno, and Naruto Uzumaki."

Sasuke doesn't do anything, Naruto just nods to her and she smiles. Sakura smiles "Hello."

Tazuna then smiles "So where's Inari the little rascal."

Tsunami smiles "He should be back shortly can I get you some tea."

Everyone says yes even Sasuke they all sit down and after a short while they're all drinking tea when the door opens "Grandpa Tazuna."

Tazuna smiles "There's my little Rascal Grandson, what have you been up to."

Inari's about to answer when he sees they have guests. "What are they doing here there only going to die, why bother wasting their lives; they don't know pain like I do."

Naruto who's usually quiet snaps "Shut up brat, you know nothing of pain, I've known more pain in one year then you have your whole life, so don't you dare say we know nothing of pain, even Sasuke knows more pain than you, so shut up."

Naruto stands up and leaves the house leaving everyone shocked Sasuke just smirked at that but he does wonder what he means by feeling real pain it makes him think of his own pain of loss. ' _What pain do you mean Naruto?'_

Sakura stands up and follows Naruto, She finds him outside pacing backward and forwards ' _ **That brat knows nothing of pain he should keep his mouth shut.**_ '

 **Kit, I can feel her she's close head into the forest I'll guide you.**

Sakura is about to say something when Naruto looks at the forest and the starts running into the forest. Sakura is confused but quickly starts following him. She's not as fast as Naruto but she's keeping pace they continue running for a few minutes then Naruto runs up a tree and starts running across trees, Sakura quickly does the same and continues to follow him she has no idea what's going on though.

Naruto sees a destroyed village and stops a few seconds later, Sakura stops next to him she's about to speak but Naruto tells her to stay silent so she does she looks around then hears two people talking.

Sakura is shocked ' _Konoha ANBU but what would they be doing here.'_

Down below two men are talking "Not long now, and the bitch will break and lord Danzo, will have that Uzumaki brat."

The other shrugs "Then we get to kill her right."

The first one speaks again "Nah, apparently Lord Danzo wants to keep her here for a while and then get the Uzumaki brat to kill his own mom."

Sakura is shocked ' _Naruto's mom'_

Inner Sakura speaks **Do you think that's who he was looking for.**

Sakura thinks ' _ **It's possible, I hope he finds her, he's been alone for so long.**_ '

Inner Sakura smiles **He will be happy again then we can get closer to our Naruto-Kun.**

She nods then looks over at Naruto who's clenching his fists he then uses **Shunshin** and appears behind the one who spoke the most and shoves his sword in the man's throat from behind. The other tries to fight but is quickly knocked unconscious. Sakura jumps down "Naruto."

Naruto looks at her "What."

She points to the man he killed "You killed him they were ANBU."

Naruto rolls his eyes "You heard them they work for Danzo."

Just then they hear a thud and Kakashi stops behind them "Naruto what are you doing here."

Naruto points to the dead and unconscious ANBU "They were talking about my mom they mentioned Danzo."

Kakashi bends down and checks their arms "ROOT."

Naruto and Sakura look confused they both say "WHAT."

Kakashi shrugs "I'll tell you some other time, you killed again Naruto are you OK."

Naruto nods "Yes, and my mom is here."

Kakashi looks around _Really no way this is'_ "Uzushiogakure."

Naruto raises an eyebrow "Is that supposed to mean something."

Kakashi nods "This was the home of the Uzumaki Clan."

Naruto and Sakura are stunned Sakura looks at Naruto. Naruto-Kun's, from a Clan.

Naruto just nods "She must be close by."

Kakashi nods and activates his Sharingan "Over there." Naruto and Sakura follow Kakashi. "There's a seal here I can't break it."

Naruto looks at the seal and smirks as Kurama tells him what to do. He cuts his hand and places it on the seal and the rock moves to the side Kakashi looks at Naruto "How did you know it was a blood seal."

Naruto points to his chest and Kakashi nods they all slowly head down the stairs Sakura didn't notice what Naruto did because she's still in shock of all this.

Kakashi still has his Sharingan active but there are no traps. They keep going until they get to a cell they all look inside and see there is a woman chained up before Kakashi can speak Naruto does "Mum."

Kushina is sitting there she hears a voice it sounds like a child and he says Mum but she knows it can't be true.

Kakashi looks at the lock and does some handsigns " **Chidori** " The door comes off its hinges and

Naruto steps up to his mom "Mum, open your eyes."

At first nothing then slowly Kushina looks up she sees a boy who looks just like Minato well much younger staring at her, she then sees Little Kakashi but he's so little anymore he's grown then she sees a girl.

Kakashi smiles "We've been looking for you, Lady Kushina, let's get you out of those cuffs shall we."

Naruto pulls out his sword and cuts the chains. Kakashi then uses a lockpick to open the cuffs. Kushina looks at Kakashi and smiles "You've grown, Little Kakashi."

Kakashi smiles "It's been a while."

Kushina then looks at Naruto "Naruto."

He nods and she hugs him and he hugs her back.

Sakura is crying ' _Naruto-Kun's mom is alive._ '

Kushina is also crying holding her baby for the second time. Kakashi looks at her "Can you stand, Lady Kushina."

She shakes her head and he nods "Naruto let me carry her back to Tazuna's she's very weak."

Naruto nods and smiles at his mom who smiles back "My little babies all grown up."

Kakashi picks her up bridal style "You can get better acquainted once we get you to Tazuna's and you get some food in you, and you get some rest." Kushina nods she looks back still not believing her son came for her. Kakashi turns around and starts heading up the stairs.

Naruto is motionless until Sakura takes his hand he looks at her "Come On, we better catch up."

Naruto nods and they head up the stairs Naruto stops at the unconscious Root member and pulls out a Kunai and cuts his throat. Kakashi and Kushina saw it Kushina smiles and they all take off back to Tazuna's.


	12. Getting Acquainted (Re-Write)

**Naruto Transformation Part 12 Getting Acquainted**

 **A/N: Hey everyone here is Chapter 12 I hope you're enjoying the story so far. This chapter will focus on Kushina getting to know her son. Sasuke will start to be different now. Still not decided if he will defect or not yet.**

 **Kurama Talking/Jutsu's**

 _ **'Naruto Talking with Kurama & Sakura Talking With Inner Self'**_

' _Inner Thoughts_ '

 **Sakura's Inner Self**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto**

Sasuke is sitting down at the table with Tazuna and Tsunami when the door is opened and Kakashi carrying some unknown women then Naruto and Sakura enter the house. Sasuke looks confused, Tsunami stands up "Your back but who is that woman."

Naruto looks at her "My mom."

Sasuke looks shocked ' _Naruto's mom'_

Then Kakashi speaks "She's very weak is there a spare room, so she can rest." Tsunami nods and leads Kakashi, Naruto and Sakura upstairs Sasuke follows also still confused. Kakashi places her on a bed "Now rest Kushina, I will inform Hokage-Sama. you are alive."

She nods "OK, Little Kakashi."

Sasuke is shocked ' _Kushina my mom's best friend was called Kushina but she died my mom told me.'_ He looks at Naruto ' _He doesn't look much like her though.'_

Tsunami smiles "I will make her some stew she looks very weak."

Kakashi nods and she leaves the room Sasuke follows her Sakura looks at Naruto who nods at her and she smiles and follows Sasuke and Tsunami, Kakashi watches them for a minute before also following the others out.

Naruto closes the door and Naruto looks at her and she looks at him "Hello, son, it's so good to meet you, I only got to hold you for a minute, come here." At first, Naruto doesn't move but then he sits beside her on the bed and she hugs him again "Oh my baby, I missed you so much." Naruto nods then clenches his fist "I will kill, Danzo, for this."

Kushina puts her hand on his clenched fist "Naruto look at me." Naruto looks at her and she smiles "You're a very handsome man son you must have all the girls after you."

Naruto raises an eyebrow "Kurama says not to get attached to anyone he says attachments are a weakness."

Kushina looks shocked ' _Oh I will be having words with him when I'm better.'_ "That's nonsense, friendships are a strength that everyone should have, and yes the enemy can target your friends." She puts her hand on her son's cheek "Friends are also something to fight for, protecting your friend's makes you stronger." She hugs Naruto again "When you are sad your friend's help in your time of sorrow now don't talk about such things." She smirks "Besides I think a certain someone likes you."

Naruto looks shocked "What are you talking about."

Kushina smiles "A certain Pink haired teammate."

Naruto raises an eyebrow "I highly doubt that, she likes Sasuke, not me."

She nods ' _It seems I will have to wake you up son_ ' "If you say so, I'm just so glad to see your alive and you're letting people in, Danzo told me you're shutting people out."

Naruto sighs "He's visited you."

Kushina sighs "Yes, he said he wanted to break me, by turning you into an emotionless weapon, I thought he succeeded by what he was telling me."

Naruto shakes his head "I was getting stronger, so I could find you, that's all, Kurama, helped me a lot I know all the Chakra exercises plus Shadow Clone and a few Jutsu's I started learning Fuinjutsu also."

Kushina smiles "The Uzumaki's are Fuinjutsu masters you know, and when I'm stronger I'll help you I'll teach you all the Uzumaki secrets we will also return to Uzushiogakure there might be stuff to help." She smiles "I still can't believe I was held a prisoner in my former lands I bet Danzo thought it was ironic."

Naruto nods "Maybe but he will pay, I will make certain of it."

Kushina nods "Where are your godparents, haven't you ever met them or was Danzo telling the truth about that."

Naruto looks confused "What godparents, I've been alone all my life." That brings tears to Kushina's eyes but Naruto wipes them away.

Kushina smiles and hugs her son again ' _Oh how I've missed all this I can finally hold my son although he's growing into a handsome young man.'_ "Your godparents are Jiraiya and Tsunade."

Naruto shrugs "I have never seen them wait there two of the Legendary Sannin aren't they."

Kushina nods "Yes, Jiraiya was also your father's Sensei, just like Little Kakashi was your fathers and now yours that's kind of Ironic I guess."

Meanwhile, Outside Kakashi's summoned Pakkun "Yo, Kakashi what do you need."

Kakashi smiles "I need you to relay a message to the Hokage OK, Myself, Naruto and Sakura have just rescued Lady Kushina she is dehydrated and weak, she is currently resting she was in Uzushiogakure held prisoner by two members of Root. He shakes his head "Naruto killed them both one before I arrived and the other afterward. The Mission is no longer a C-ranked mission."

He scratches his head "We ran into the demon brothers as I mentioned earlier Naruto not only foiled their plan but killed one with one slash of his sword he seems fine also I learned they were after Tazuna, I killed the other one, we were also attacked by Zabuza Mamochi and an unknown Hunter-Nin but they were working together so probably not a Hunter-Nin after all, We need assistance we don't know when they will be back." He looks at Pakkun "You got all that."

Pakkun nods "Yes, I'll be on my way then."

Kakashi nods and Pakkun runs off and Kakashi smiles "It's good we found her." ' _Minato-Sensei I will lay my life on the line to protect your loved ones.'_ He then turns around and heads back inside. He sees Sakura and Sasuke eating but no Naruto "Where is Naruto."

Sakura smiles "Still with his mom was that the person he was talking about when we introduced ourselves."

Kakashi nods "Yes Sakura."

Sasuke nods "So he succeeded in his goal than"

Kakashi nods "Yes, I was also looking for her so I am glad she is safe also."

Sakura smiles "She called you, Little Kakashi."

Kakashi scratched his head "Yes I was The Fourth Hokage's student, and I knew her before she went missing."

Sakura nods "I will go and take some food up to Naruto-Kun and his mom now your back."

Kakashi nods "Go ahead."

Sakura smiles and takes up Naruto's and Kushina's bowls of Stew. She knocks on the door and hears enter so she opens the door "I brought you both some food."

Kushina smiles "That's very kind of you."

Sakura smiles "Sakura Haruno, Mrs. Uzumaki."

Kushina smiles "Sakura, a pretty name don't you think so son."

Naruto glares at her and sees her grinning "I guess."

He doesn't notice Sakura blushed but Kushina noticed it. ' _So she does like him I'll have to work on Naruto but I'll get them together they're both so adorable.'_

Naruto stands up and takes the tray from Sakura "Thank you Sakura."

Sakura blushes "No problem Naruto-Kun."

Naruto didn't pay attention to the suffix but Kushina did and she grins Sakura notices and blushes again. She then leaves the room. As she walks downstairs she smiles ' _I can't stop blushing I'm turning into Hinata.'_

 **KONOHAGAKURE**

Hiruzen's in his office Yūgao's just returned from another failed mission to locate Kushina "I'm sorry I still haven't located Kushina, I feel I'm letting Sensei and Uzumaki-Kun, down."

Hiruzen smiles "Worry not Yūgao, we will find her"

Just then a puff of smoke appears on Hiruzen's desk when the smoke clears it's Pakkun "I have a message for you Hokage-Sama."

Hiruzen nods "Go ahead."

Pakkun nods "Kakashi, Naruto, and Sakura have rescued Lady Kushina she's very weak and dehydrated but she's resting now, she was held at Uzushiogakure by two ROOT members both were killed by Naruto before Kakashi arrived then the other afterward."

He also said the mission is no longer a C-Rank according to Kakashi him and his team was attacked by the demon brothers as I mentioned before Naruto foiled their plans and killed one of them with one slash of his sword lopping off his head 'Here is the scroll with their bodies."

He coughs "Kakashi interrogated the second brother before he killed him and found out they were hired by Gato to kill Tazuna, he then killed him it got worse as they were then confronted by Zabuza Momochi and a Hunter-Nin who was working for Zabuza, they fled in the end but Kakashi fears they will be back he has now requested assistance that is all I have to report."

Yūgao is in shock ' _Naruto found her and he's killed at least three people and seems fine but Zabuza I have to go there'_ "Permission to head to Wave Country and assist Team 7."

Hiruzen nods "Permission granted but take a medic-nin with you and I'd suggest some food Wave Country must be poor to have lied about the mission details, Tazuna's family has already taken in Team 7 plus Kushina with you and the Medic-Nin there also it will be tough so take some food as a gift from me dismissed."

Yūgao nods "Hai Hokage-Sama."

Hiruzen nods "Pakkun will meet you at the gate."

Yūgao nods and **Shunshins** away Hiruzen turns to Pakkun "You did well meet up with Yūgao."

Pakkun nods "Understood, Hokage-Sama."

10 minutes later Yūgao and the Medic-Nin arrive at the gate and meet up with Pakkun and they all leave they should arrive within the day not having any civilians with them especially with the urgency of the mission.

WAVE COUNTRY

Naruto's outside training with Kakashi, Sasuke, and Sakura, Sakura is sparring with Kakashi so Naruto's sparing with Sasuke.

Sasuke looks at Naruto "So you found your mom, where was she, she looks like she's been a prisoner."

Naruto nods "That's because she was ever since I was born."

Sasuke nods ' _Who would do that take a mother away from their kid unless it was deliberate_ ' "I heard Kakashi call your mom Kushina."

Naruto nods "Yes that's her name, what of it."

Sasuke sighs "My mom's best friend was called Kushina but she said she died when I was a baby."

Naruto nods "I see, well she told me she only held me for a minute before I was taken from her, she never saw me again until I rescued her a few hours ago, I will kill Danzo for doing this to us both."

Sasuke knows that name "Isn't he from the council the one with all the bandages."

Naruto shrugs "I've never met him but I will very soon, when I take his head."

Sasuke smirks "Well good, I guess you will finally have a mom now."

Naruto nods "Yes, but I don't know how to act around her ever since I found out she was alive I have wanted to get stronger so I could find her, now I have I don't know what to do."

Sasuke nods "I understand that I guess, just be around her and love her and make her proud, I guess I just wish my mom was still alive she would be so shocked she talked about your mom a lot, she was never the same after your mom supposedly died."

Naruto nods "I see, so you're going to kill your brother aren't you."

Sasuke looks shocked "How did you know I'm searching for my brother."

Naruto shrugs "That isn't important, just know that I know."

Sasuke nods "OK, and I guess I'm sorry."

Naruto looks confused "Sorry for what."

Sasuke sighs "For breaking formation."

Naruto nods "It's OK, now let's quit with the warm up shall we."

Sasuke smirks "I thought you'd never ask."


	13. The Battle Continues (Re-Write)

**Naruto Transformation Part 13 The Battle Continues**

 **A/N: This chapter will briefly mention the end of the wave mission but will mainly focus on Kushina, Yūgao, and Mitari (Medic Nin) It also starts the end of the Wave Arc**

 **Kurama Talking/Jutsu's**

 _ **'Naruto Talking with Kurama & Sakura Talking With Inner Self'**_

' _Inner Thoughts'_

 **Sakura's Inner Self**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto**

Naruto and Sasuke have just finished their sparring match and there was no clear winner because of Sasuke gaining the Sharingan, there all now sitting down resting. Sakura had joined them now sitting in between Naruto and Sasuke not that either noticed they're both lying down after the tough workout.

Naruto has his eyes closed **Hey kid I sense three Chakra signatures heading this way it's not Zabuza.**

Naruto opens his eyes and stands up "Kakashi-Sensei we have incoming three chakra signatures coming this way."

Naruto pulls out his sword whilst Kakashi pulls out his Kunai Sasuke pulls himself up and pulls out his own Kunai.

Naruto helps up Sakura who blushes "Thanks" She then pulls out her own Kunai.

They wait and a short time later the three signatures come out Kakashi immediately lowers his Kunai "Stand down guys." They all do and the three people approach, Team 7 see the dog then it vanishes they know one of the women is an ANBU the other is a Medic-Nin. Naruto recognizes the ANBU as Neko she used to look out for him when he was younger.

Kakashi smiles "Neko what are you doing here."

Yūgao smiles "Oh Kakashi-Senpai you know me, how's Sensei I heard you found her."

Naruto looks at Neko "Sensei Neko-Chan."

Yūgao smiles "Hey, Uzumaki-Kun, your mom was my sensei when I was a little Genin."

Naruto nods "I see, well I'll take you both to her."

Yūgao and the Medic-Nin follow Naruto into the house "Hey Tsunami we have guests I'm taking them to see my mom."

Tsunami smiles "Oh OK."

Naruto leads them upstairs well the Medic-Nin, Yūgao speaks with Tsunami "Hello, sorry to just barge in but I have something for you for all your hospitality taking us all in must stretch on your food supplies so I brought this."

She opens up a scroll and pulls out a bag of food meat, vegetables, cheese, bread, eggs and milk, I hope this is OK."

Tsunami smiles "This is amazing, thank you."

Yūgao smiles "I'll be heading upstairs now."

She walks up the stairs and Naruto and the Medic-Nin are waiting then Naruto leads this into Kushina's room. Naruto stops next to his mom "Hey mom we have guests."

Kushina opens her eyes she sees Naruto then an ANBU and a Medic-Nin she then sees the ANBU take off her mask and she smiles "Yūgao, wow, you've grown."

Yūgao gets on her knees "My most humble apologies Kushina-Sensei, I've been looking for you ever since Naruto informed us you were alive we heard you were dead."

Kushina smiles "Stand up silly, it's OK."

The Medic-Nin then steps forward "Lady Kushina my name is Mitari can I examine you."

Kushina nods and the Mitari stops next to the bed and starts doing her examination "Broken wrists but that should be no problem easy to fix muscle strain also not a problem severely dehydrated you need food, water and plenty of rest but you should be fine in a few days I will speak to the women downstairs about making you some food right away."

Kushina nods "Thank you Mitari."

Mitari smiles "Not a problem, Lady Kushina I'm just glad you're OK, I never met you before but you saved my mother many years ago she died a year ago and never got a chance to thank you she talked about you often."

Kushina smiles "I'm sorry to hear about your mother." Mitari smiles and leaves the room.

Then Yūgao smiles "I am so happy you are safe Sensei, I almost cried when I heard you were alive, and then again when Pakkun arrived telling the Hokage you were rescued by Naruto, Kakashi and Sakura I think it was."

She turns to Naruto "You did what you said Uzumaki-Kun."

Naruto just nods Kushina smiles "Come now Yūgao-Chan you're an ANBU you shouldn't cry."

Yūgao smiles "I'm just glad you're safe I requested to be sent here to back up Team 7 and assist you Sensei, I will not fail you again."

Kushina chuckles "Demanded more like."

Yūgao smiles "Well pretty much Anko and Kurenai will be so happy you've been found."

Naruto looks at Yūgao "You mean that half naked Snake lady."

Kushina raises an eyebrow "Half naked."

Yūgao blushes "Well she dresses quite provocatively."

Kushina sighs "I see, I'll have to have a word with her about that."

Yūgao grins ' _Anko's in trouble now'_

Miles away Anko and Kurenai are on a mission when Anko shivers Kurenai looks at her "Did you just shiver."

Anko nods "Someone's talking about me and not in a good way."

Kurenai just nods.

Meanwhile, back in wave Yūgao is telling Kushina about her life whilst Naruto went back outside to train.

Kushina smiles "Well you've done well for yourself, if I remember you had a crush on someone, oh yes Hayate, did anything happen."

Yūgao blushes "Yes that was true and were a couple now."

Just then Mitari comes in "Here Lady Kushina here is some stew, eat up then I suggest rest."

Kushina nods "I understand doctor's orders right."

Mitari smiles "Correct."

Yūgao smiles "I will be outside Sensei."

Kushina nods "OK."

A few days later Naruto, Sakura, Sasuke, and Kakashi are just arriving at the bridge when they see people on the ground and they immediately know something's wrong, They immediately get on guard they then see Zabuza and the Hunter Nin arrive. Naruto pulls out his Katana and the rest pull out there Kunai.

Kakashi steps forward "So your back."

Zabuza grins "And this time we'll finish what we started." He then turns to his companion "Haku don't fail me." Before he can reply there both kicked in the face by Naruto he then starts fighting Haku.

Zabuza is momentarily stunned ' _Damn that kids got some power and speed I didn't feel him move.'_

He's about to attack Naruto but Kakashi appears in front of him "Your fights with me Zabuza."

Back in Tazuna's house Kushina sits up "Naruto."

Yūgao stands up from her chair "You're awake, what about Naruto."

Kushina sighs "He's in trouble, he's fighting."

Yugao smiles "He's probably fighting Sasuke."

Kushina shakes her head "No, I know he's fighting someone, and it's not Sasuke maybe it's that Zabuza and the Hunter Nin from before."

Yūgao's about to reply when they hear a scream from downstairs Yūgao looks outside and sees Two thugs taking Tsunami she then sees the little boy Inari "Crap two thugs have Tsunami I have to help her before her son gets killed."

Kushina nods "Go, where's Mitari."

Yūgao speaks "She went looking for herbs."

Outside the two thugs have Tsunami they then hear a kid behind them "Let my mom go or you'll be sorry."

They turn around and Tsunami shouts "Inari run."

One of them grins "The boss said to only take the women guess this means we get to kill the brat."

Tsunami shouts "NO."

The guys about to attack Inari when he's immediately stabbed out of nowhere he looks up into the mask of an ANBU before his eyes close for the last time and he drops dead on the ground.

The other thug's in shock "You bitch" He goes to stab Tsunami but ends up stabbing a log he looks and sees the ANBU holding the women then she vanishes and appears behind him he notices at the last second but is unable to stop the Kunai to the back of his skull.

Yūgao then uses a Katon jutsu to get rid of the bodies "You can open your eyes now."

Tsunami and Inari open their eyes but the two men are gone. Inari smiles "Thank you Neko-Chan."

Tsunami smiles "Yes thank you."

Yūgao smiles "No problem"

Just then Mitari appears "What's going on."

Yūgao looks at her "Take them back to the house." Yūgao does some hand signs " **Kage Bunshin No Jutsu** " Two clones appear "Stay here with Mitari and these two and guard Kushina-Sensei I have to help Kakashi and the others." She vanishes via **Shunshin**. The clones escort everyone back to their house.

Meanwhile, back at the bridge, Haku's having a hard time fighting Naruto he's even stronger than he was before.

Zabuza's having a hard time against Kakashi again he summons two **Mizu bunshin's** and sends them to attack Tazuna and the other two brats. Sakura and Sasuke are having a hard time against them even Sasuke with his Sharingan activated.

The clone fighting Sakura manages to knock her to the ground by sheer force he's about to slash down with his sword when his sword connects with another the clone looks up and sees an ANBU he's momentarily shocked and that's it's downfall as it's cut down.

Yūgao helps up Sakura "Don't feel ashamed Zabuza is a Jōnin rank Nin you did well, now guard Tazuna, whilst I help out your teammate."

Sakura nods "Hai, Neko-San."

Yūgao helps out Sasuke and the two of them fight off the Zabuza clone finally working together they take it out. The real Zabuza looks over ' _Shit an ANBU what the hell more enemies.'_


	14. Wrapping Up The Wave (Re-Write)

**Naruto Transformation Part 14 Wrapping Up The Wave**

 **A/N: This is my longest story yet awesome this chapter will focus on the end of the Wave Mission and there returning home with a nice surprise also.**

 **Kurama Talking/Jutsu's**

 _ **'Naruto Talking with Kurama & Sakura Talking With Inner Self'**_

' _Inner Thoughts'_

 **Sakura's Inner Self**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto**

Naruto looks over Haku's shoulder and sees Yūgao ' _What is Neko-Chan here for.'_

Haku sensed the new arrival and noticed Naruto was distracted he lunges at him but Kurama saw him coming and warned Naruto, Haku doesn't realise it but he's now where Naruto was he did a **Kawarimi No Jutsu** with him before he can act the swords placed against his neck "You are defeated give up now or I'll end you."

Haku gulps He means it "Tell me Naruto, do you have someone precious to you."

Naruto thinks ' _What a strange thing to say my mom of course and a few others_ ' "My mom, I just found her she's been held prisoner ever since I was born."

Haku is shocked ' _His mother was held a prisoner who would do that'_ "You mean you've never seen her before."

Naruto sighs "Well, No, she was taken shortly after I was born and I will kill the man responsible."

Haku nods "I wish you luck with that, no mother should be ripped away from their newborn baby, what about the girl Sakura."

Naruto looks at her "Sakura what about her."

Haku sighs "Is she a precious person to you."

Naruto thinks ' _At first I would have said no she was annoying and wouldn't leave me alone but now I don't know I don't want to see her hurt'_ "I guess what are you getting at."

Haku sighs "Zabuza is my precious person, he saved me from a life of pain he is like a father to me I am his tool to use as he sees fit."

Naruto pulls the sword away "You're not a tool, you're a human being."

Haku turns around "Yes that is true, but he is also I have left I will die to see his dream fulfilled if we met in a different time I would have liked to have been your friend, farewell Naruto Uzumaki."

Haku vanishes Naruto then hears a sort of chirping noise and turns around and sees Kakashi-Sensei running at Zabuza who's held in place by Kakashi's dog summons.

Kakashi's running at Zabuza "This is where you die Zabuza he brings his hand forward but out of nowhere Haku jumps in front of Zabuza and takes the hit. Everyone sees and looks on in shock.

Haku coughs out blood "Farewell Zabuza-Sama." That's the last thing he said before he breaths his last breath.

Kakashi pulls his hand out and lowers Haku to the ground he stands up "He died to protect a cruel man like you."

Zabuza scoffs "He was nothing but a tool but he was always weak not liking killing anyone still he died honourably."

They hear clapping and everyone sees a small man clapping surrounded by loads of men common bandits.

Gato laughs "Well I see the little brat his dead, he broke my arm and it seems you're beaten also Zabuza, well it makes what I was going to do so much easier I was going to betray you, your rather expensive you see, but you're still alive, kill him, men."

Naruto is met by Kakashi and Yūgao but Zabuza runs past them his arms are useless so he just has a Kunai in his mouth but he starts cutting his way through the bandits he makes it to Gato and starts cutting him down. Naruto then rushes in as does Kakashi and Yūgao, Naruto watches on as after Zabuza cut down Gato he was stabbed by multiple bandits.

The combined forces of Naruto, Kakashi, and Yūgao cut down most of the bandits the rest ran away, Naruto's about to chase them when Kakashi stops him so Naruto stops and sheathed his Katana.

Sakura runs up to Naruto "Naruto-Kun, are you, OK."

He sighs "I'm fine Sakura, are you OK."

She nods "It's just a cut lip."

Naruto nods "Well that's over with they're all dead even Gato is let's get this bridge finished so we can go home."

Sasuke just grunts. Tazuna walks up to them "Thanks, everyone, the bridge should be done within a day now."

Naruto nods "I'm going to see my mom I'll be back shortly."

He **Shunshin** s away shortly after he arrives back at Tazuna's he knocks on the door his mom's staying in then he heads in Kushina smiles "You're OK."

Naruto nods "Yea, Haku and Zabuza are dead the bridge should be finished tomorrow. Then we can go home."

Kushina points "Is that your blood."

Naruto shakes his head "Nope Bandits blood, Gato betrayed Zabuza and Haku."

She nods "OK, now come and give me a hug."

Naruto raises an eyebrow and she just raises an eyebrow back so he sits on the end of the bed and she hugs him "I'm glad your OK son."

He nods "Bandits are nothing, there weak, Haku was tough he gave his life though to protect his master."

She nods "It happens, as long as you're fine plus everyone else Like your pretty little Pink Haired girlfriend then I'm happy. I only just got you back I'm not going to lose you again."

A day and a half later the bridge is finished Team 7, Kushina, Yūgao and Mitari are all packed up and ready to go. Inari says goodbye to Naruto, Inari wouldn't leave Naruto after what happened. Everyone says there goodbye's and they head off.

Tsunami smiles "We haven't even named the bridge father."

Inari grins "That's easy The Great Naruto Bridge."

Tazuna nods "Sounds good to me."

Tsunami nods also and they watch Team 7 and the others leave then they head back to their house.

Meanwhile, Kushina's walking beside her son "I look forward to getting back home, so do you live in our house son."

Naruto looks at her "We have a house, No; I live in an apartment a small one at that." ' _Pretty much a dump.'_

Kushina sighs "Little Kakashi, why doesn't Naruto know about his house, and you better put that book away before I shove it where the sun doesn't shine."

Kakashi quickly puts the book away "Erm, I don't know Lady Kushina."

Kushina sighs "I guess Jiji Hiruzen really is going senile in his old age, not to worry you'll be moving in there when we get back it was built for us after all."

Naruto just nods Kushina notices Sakura keep glancing at her son she looks at Yūgao who nods knowing she's noticed she walks up to Yūgao "So tell me about Sakura."

Yūgao smiles "Well from what I heard since Naruto changed she kind of followed him about she kept following him until he ended up training her in all the Chakra exercises I've heard she's taken a liking to your son it used to be the Uchiha."

She sighs "I have heard that sometimes Naruto would work himself into near exhaustion, he's also not very sociable I think you know who's trying to mess with his head."

Kushina nods "I see, I'll have to remedy that, so tell me about my fellow Genin squad."

Yūgao goes quiet at first "Well Kurenai is known as the Genjutsu mistress and The Ice Princess she grew kind of distant after you died at first, we do hang out though well mainly Anko and Kurenai but I hang out with them when I can."

Kushina nods "And Anko."

Yūgao smirks under her mask "Well she's known as the snake mistress she drinks a lot she loves her dango sticks she actually sleeps around not that me and Kurenai like that, she also wears a mesh shirt with nothing on underneath, a lot of people don't like her because of the Orochimaru taking her as his apprentice, and then betraying the leaf, he then ended up leaving her with the curse seal."

Kushina nods "I see, seems I'll have to straighten her up a bit does she know I'm alive."

Yūgao nods "Yes, as does Kurenai they were both shocked but they don't know you've been found only me and Hokage-Sama know."

Kushina nods "I bet, so tell me how bad Naruto's early life was."

Yūgao looks at Naruto "It was rough, the villagers beat him a lot until he joined the academy it happened way too often for my liking, the Hokage did what he could but it's worse on his birthday."

Kushina nods "So Danzo wasn't lying about that then, he wants him for ROOT."

Yūgao looks at Kushina "I thought ROOT was disbanded."

Kushina shakes her head "NOPE, they were the ones who had me, prisoner."

Two days later Team 7 and the others are just outside Konoha. Kushina smiles "Hasn't changed much huh."

Kakashi smiles "There will be a lot of shocked people only the Shinobi council know you're alive other than Danzo I don't think Koharu and Homura even know."

Kushina nods "Those bags of bones are still alive, they must be like over 10 thousand years old."

Kakashi chuckles "You've not been away that long Kushina, so what's it like seeing your son."

Kushina smiles as she looks at Naruto "It's great, I just wish I was there when he was a baby, and growing up but I'm still going to baby him."

Kakashi smiles "I'm not surprised."

Everyone arrives at the gates Kotetsu looks up "Hey Kakashi your back I see Neko found you, crap Lady Kushina is that you but how."

Kushina grins "Oh hey Kotetsu, It's been a while where's your friend, Oh there he is, hey Izumo."

Izumo has just got back with drinks he sees Kushina and stops frozen "Kotetsu am I seeing a ghost."

Kushina pouts "How can you say that Izumo, maybe I'll give you a clip around the ear see if that helps you."

Izumo smiles and puts up his hands "Oh no, it's all good I believe you." ' _Don't want the Red Hot Habanero hitting me I'll be in the hospital for weeks.'_

Kushina nods "I'm glad."

They all sign in then head inside they've hardly stepped foot in the main village when ANBU arrive and immediately start attacking.

Sakura and Sasuke are confused as is everyone else except Naruto who's already cutting down ROOT members. Naruto cuts down another member of ROOT "These are ROOT there here to kill my Mom, or something worse."

That seems to snap everyone out of their shock. The Medic-Nin stays with Kushina whilst Yūgao and Kakashi start attacking. Sasuke and Sakura try to defend themselves from the ROOT members. Kushina looks on she sees two ROOT members heading towards her but two females jump in front of her and cut them down.


	15. Kushina's Return (Re-Write)

**Naruto Transformation Part 15 Kushina's Return**

 **A/N: Here is chapter 15 my longest story yet yay. This chapter will focus on some people finding out about Kushina, leaving a lot of shocked and scared people in the village.**

 **Kurama Talking/Jutsu's**

 _ **'Naruto Talking with Kurama & Sakura Talking With Inner Self'**_

' _Inner Thoughts'_

 **Sakura's Inner Self**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto**

Anko and Kurenai after killing the two ANBU well the people they thought were ANBU are looking around in shock they see Kakashi and Yūgao fighting ANBU they also see Naruto cutting them down like there nothing but there still in shock.

Kushina looks at them "Anko, Kurenai is that you."

They both look behind them and see a Medic-Nin with another woman with a hood over her head the women lifts the hood away and they see the long red hair and are in shock "Kushina-Sensei" they both say at once in shock in seeing there Sensei.

Kushina grins "Oh my, you've both grown both of you; you are very beautiful women but Anko your choice of attire really."

Anko quickly closes up her coat and Anko looks embarrassed like really really really embarrassed. Kurenai speaks first "How, When."

Kushina watches her son "My little Sochi found me with his pink friend along with Little Kakashi who's not so little anymore, then Yūgao came to help I was rescued about five days ago there ROOT by the way, not ANBU it was ROOT who had me prisoner all this time ironically held a prisoner in Uzushiogakure can you believe that."

Meanwhile, Hiruzen is in his office when Tenzo arrives "Lord Hokage Kakashi has arrived but ANBU are attacking him and an unknown female."

Hiruzen slams his fist on his desk "You dare try this in my village Danzo "Let's go"

Tenzo nods "Lord Hokage Kakashi, Neko and Team 7 have all engaged and the one called Naruto has already cut down over 20 ANBU in a blind rage."

Hiruzen sighs I see protecting his mom, of course, ' _Oh Danzo, you made an enemy of the wrong boy'_ "They are not ANBU Tenzo they are ROOT."

Tenzo nods "Understood Lord Hokage."

Hiruzen meets up with several ANBU and they make their way to the main square The ROOT members bail as soon as they sense the Hokage coming.

Naruto cuts down one last ROOT member he looks around but he's alone. Then Hiruzen arrives "Stand down everyone."

Naruto looks around he's covered in blood none of it his own he turns around fully and sheaths his Katana he sees Team 8 of Hinata, Kiba, and Shino they just saw him cut down ANBU the Elite like they were nothing. He glances at them before looking away and walking to women a with Red hair,

Kiba looks at her "Wow who's the babe."

He immediately gets a slap across the head "Watch you language son."

Kiba touches his head "Mum what was that for."

Tsume has already turned away and is staring at the women in shock "No way, he found her."

Hinata speaks next "F-found w-who Mrs. Inuzuka."

Tsume doesn't look back but replies "Naruto found his mom."

Team 8 look in shock Hinata smiles ' _Naruto-Kun found his mom that's nice he's always been alone.'_

Hiruzen looks at a dead ROOT member and opens his mouth and checked his tongue "As I suspected ROOT." He looks around "Check under their tongues there should be a seal." The ANBU check and all confirm the same thing. Tsume understands now there not ANBU.

Hiruzen then walks over to Kushina "I'm glad you're safe Lady Kushina."

Kushina nods "Hiruzen we need to talk about Naruto's living arrangements why isn't he living in my house well it matters not he will from now on."

Hiruzen sighs then nod "I don't see any problem with that."

Kushina smiles "Good we'll talk more about my son's treatment from the villagers growing up."

Hiruzen cringes ' _That will be an interesting discussion I'm sure'_ "Understood."

Kushina smiles and hugs her son "You, OK Sochi."

Naruto nods "Yes mom, I'm fine are you."

She grins "Of course Dattebayo I had my little Genin protecting me well two of them."

Tsume then steps forward "Kushina is that really you."

Kushina looks up "Tsume, wow it's good to see you."

Tsume grins "Likewise, so when did this happen."

She grins "Oh, Sochi found me, he's so cool my little baby a real Ninja, and I've been held prisoner ever since Naruto was born." Naruto rolls his eyes but he does have a slight blush. Kushina then sees a group of kids one has Inuzuka markings and then another older girl with them also with the markings "Clan members."

Tsume grins "Worse my kids."

Hana pouts "Hey."

Kiba sighs "So not funny mom."

Tsume points to her kids "Kids this is Kushina Uzumaki, Naruto's mom, she's been held prisoner since Naruto was born but thanks to her son she's now back, Kushina this is my daughter Hana and the runt is Kiba."

Kiba looks at Naruto and then Kushina ' _Man that sucks sorry Naruto but at least you have her back now.'_ Kiba nods "Hey."

Hinata looks on in shock ' _Naruto-Kun's mom was held prisoner that is so cruel but at least she's now safe_ ' "I am glad you're safe Mrs. Uzumaki."

Shino is shocked ' _That is unexpected and barbaric.'_ "Mrs. Uzumaki"

Hana is shocked ' _She's been held prisoner since Naruto was born who would do such a cruel thing to separate a mother from her newborn son, his life would have been different I'm sure but she's back now so that is good and mom knows her so she'll be happy also.'_ Hana bows "It's an honour Lady Kushina your reputation is well known."

Kushina nods "An Inuzuka, an Aburame and a Hyūga a tracking squad interesting and who's their Sensei."

Kurenai steps up "That would be me Sensei."

Team 8 look in shock as Kurenai is embarrassed.

Kushina smiles "Well good, we'll catch up later and make sure your former teammate is sober."

Kurenai nods "Yes Kushina-Sensei."

Kushina smiles and pats her on the back before stepping away "We'll catch up later Tsume you still got that whiskey."

Tsume grins "Of course, just tell me when and I'll crack it open."

Hiruzen smiles to Team 7 "You all did well go and clean yourselves up your Sensei can inform me of what happened to so off you go."

Team 7 all nod and head off. Kushina goes with Naruto. They arrive at his apartment Kushina looks at it "You live here."

Naruto nods "Yea crap I know."

Kushina nods "Well this will be the last day you spend here so let's go and pack your stuff up."

Naruto nods and they head upstairs. Naruto opens the door and steps inside followed by Kushina who's not impressed "This place is so small Hiruzen lets you live here."

Naruto sighs "It's not as bad as it used to be and this is my second apartment."

Kushina raises an eyebrow "Second, what happened to the first one."

Naruto sighs "Burned down it's a long story."

Kushina folds her arms under her breasts "Tell me."

Naruto sighs "Villagers set fire to the apartment whilst I was asleep."

Kushina is pissed "They did what."

Before Naruto can reply Yūgao does "I rescued him I was passing by he only got 2nd-degree burns which healed of course."

Naruto nods "Yea Neko-Chan, you've saved my life a lot growing up."

Kushina smiles "Well good at least someone did something, and unknowingly rescued my son."

Yūgao sighs "If I would have known he was your son, I would have looked after him better."

Kushina smiles "It's OK Yūgao, you didn't know, well Naruto start packing."

Yūgao smiles "I came to say Hokage-Sama will speak to you now."

Kushina nods "I'll be there as soon as Naruto's finished packing then we need to get out of this dump forever."

Yūgao nods "It's nicer than the first apartment."

Kushina sighs "If you're saying this is nice then I'm glad I never saw the other one."

Yūgao smiles "The fox got him to eat other food other than Ramen he actually trained him good from what Hokage-Sama tells me."

Kushina nods "Well that's good, now I'll see you later Yūgao."

Yugao nods "Hai Kushina-Sensei."

Kushina heads into the bedroom as she sees Naruto pulling up the floorboards and pulls out a box and places it on the bed. Kushina opens the box and whistles "A lot of money."

Naruto nods "Yea, the villagers were arseholes over charging me for stuff sometimes they sold food that was off so I'd die kind of ironic when they'd see me fine."

Kushina sighs "You really had it bad aye."

Naruto nods "Not as bad anymore the villagers are more scared of the new me so it's better."

Kushina nods "So you all packed."

Naruto nods "Yea."

Kushina looks at him "Everything you own in two scrolls I'm going to get you, new stuff."

Naruto nods "OK, so what you going to do with Anko."

Kushina smirked "Oh I don't know yet, but I'll make her shape up that's for sure, no student of mine will walk around half drunk and half dressed."

Naruto smirks "Should be interesting."

Kushina nods "Yea it sure will, so does Anko have students."

Naruto shrugs "No idea I think she's a Tokubetsu Jonin."

Kushina nods "Well let's go Hiruzen wants to speak to us."

Naruto locks the door and Kushina takes the key and tosses it through the landlord's window.

Naruto shrugs and follows her whilst shaking his head as is Yūgao who's watching from the roof across the street whilst chuckling. ' _This village is in trouble now the Red Hot Habanero is back.'_


	16. Kushina's Fury (Re-Write)

**Naruto Transformation Part 16 Kushina's Fury**

 **A/N: Hello everyone I haven't updated this in a while been busy with my many other stories well here it is I have edited all 15 of the previous Chapters you can re-read them if you want. This story is popular can't say the same with the reviews but who cares they don't have to read the story.**

 **Kurama Talking/Jutsu's**

 _ **'Naruto Talking to Kurama/Sakura Talking to Inner Self'**_

' _Inner Thoughts'_

 **Inner Sakura**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto just this story**

After leaving Naruto's apartment Naruto and Kushina make their way to the Hokage Tower on the way two women who were talking notice Naruto and glare at him. Kushina notices them glaring and glares straight back at them "Look at my son like that again bitch and I'll come over there and rip your fucking head off now fuck off that goes for you to fucking bitches."

The two women immediately remember Kushina and run off Naruto smirks as does Kurama **She hasn't changed much always did have a short fuse.**

Naruto nods ' _ **I see.**_ '

Kushina smiles at Naruto "So what do you do in your spare time Sochi."

Naruto looks at her "Train."

She nods "You should make some friends, maybe take your little pink haired friend out on a date."

Naruto groans "She's not my girlfriend."

Kushina smiles "Not yet."

Naruto just shakes his head and they keep walking they finally arrive at the Tower and walk inside Naruto notices it's that bitch receptionist again. She even tries to deny that The Hokage's in. Kushina smirks "Get out of my way and you look at my son with disrespect again and I'll rip out your fucking eyes got that now fuck off."

Kushina doesn't even knock she just opens the door and her and Naruto head inside. Hiruzen is about to smile until he sees the clearly pissed off look and gulps ' _This is not going to be good_ ' "Kushina thank you for.."

Kushina glares at him "Save it Jiji I've been back in this village less than a day and I already want to kill people, I had two old ladies glaring at my son and don't get me started on that bitch out there, I will rip out her fucking eyes if she dares to look at my Sochi like that again, and that goes for everyone, Now what did you want to speak to me about."

Hiruzen sighs ' _The peace is over_ ' "I wanted to discuss what happened you said ROOT had you hostage in Uzushiogakure was it only them."

Kushina sits down "No that fucking mummy Danzo, visited tried to break me, visiting me, telling me how much my son is hated and how he's treated by this fucking village, the same village my husband gave his life for, he told me how my son had changed recently and how he was planning on making my Sochi into an emotionless drone like his ROOT even said when that happened he was going to" She goes quiet "He said he was going to have Naruto kill me."

Hiruzen is furious at this ' _He's stepped over his limit now how far have you fallen my old friend you have signed your own death'_ "I am very sorry for you to hear that it, must have been heart-wrenching, Danzo, has sunk so low I always knew he was vindictive but to forcibly do this to you is too much he will pay."

Kushina nods and looks at her son who is sat next to her she puts her hand on top of his "Danzo made a mistake though, he misjudged Sochi's actions he knew Naruto had changed but didn't know what was the cause, he thought Naruto had snapped but he didn't, he was training himself to find me.

I admit turning away from possible friends was not the way, but that matters not anymore he failed, not only to break me and gain my son but also failed to kill me he has underestimated the Uzumaki's for the last time."

Hiruzen nods "I would like to have a council meeting and officially let them know you are back."

Kushina smirks "Putting the fear of god into them very vindictive of you Jiji."

Hiruzen nods "I myself am partly to blame for not doing as much as I should of, for your boy and for that I am sorry."

Kushina nods "That is understandable you are the Hokage, now why was Naruto living in a dump when he had a perfectly good house for him."

Hiruzen sighs "The house was big Kushina, and for one young man would have been a lonely place I tried to hide Naruto in the poorer part of Konoha, but I see that didn't work out, but the house has been cleaned the Genin clean it regularly it's all ready to use now."

Kushina nods "Very good, we will move in there later now what are you going to do about Sochi's treatment, Yūgao told me that was his second apartment because they tried burning it down whilst my little Sochi was fast asleep tell me how old was he and don't you dare lie to me."

Hiruzen sighs "He was five but Yūgao saved him, I am disappointed in them as much as you are, Naruto-Kun, was lucky Yūgao was passing and saved him with only 2nd degree burns luckily we know who healed them."

Kushina nods and still has a hold of Naruto's hand and she squeezes it and Naruto looks at her and she smiles and he smiles at her she then turns back to Hiruzen "This will stop now, no more will I stand for any glares, beatings, or anything there will be hell to pay and I will not stand for it."

Hiruzen nods "I understand now I will call a Council meeting then we will go."

Kushina nods "Very well."

20 minutes later the whole council is there some have heard rumors only Danzo, Tsume, and the Hokage know the truth. Hiruzen instructed Naruto and Kushina to wait outside for a moment whilst he speaks to the council. When everyone is comfortable Hiashi stands up "Hokage-Sama myself and probably everyone here would like to know why a council meeting was summoned when we only had one several hours ago."

Hiruzen smiles "You will all know shortly I'm sure some of you would have heard rumors of a battle taking place in the heart of the village earlier" Hiruzen glares at Danzo "Well someone special to this village was attacked unprovoked. This person was attacked and she survived and is here now, you can come in now."

The doors opens and in comes, Kushina followed by Naruto. Tsume smiles at her the rest are in shock and Danzo glares at her and she just smirks. Some of the council sees Naruto and glares at him one clenches his fist and the moment he does he has a Kunai through his skull. The council are in shock and look at who did it and see Kushina glaring at the dead man "The next person who glares at my son will die, you all should be ashamed of yourselves treating my son the way you did, my husband gave his life for this village and this is how you treat his son."

One of the council a fat man stands up "And who is your son some pathetic Genin or Chūnin."

Kushina smirks "Oh insulting my husband your death has been sealed no my husband was no mere Genin or Chūnin no he was the Yondaime Hokage Minato Namikaze and you have tortured his son burned his son poisoned his son you are all the monsters here and you will all pay."

"If I had my way I'd kill every last fucking one of you pathetic excuses of a human being, but I'll be merciful, but my mercy only goes so far, one glare at my son, and I will kill you, you try to poison my son and I will rip you apart, and don't think I won't, consider yourselves warned." She turns away "Good day Jiji, come Sochi let me show you our house you'll like it."

Naruto smirks "Danzo your days are numbered, I will rip you to pieces, I will kill every last member of ROOT, and then when they're dead I will come for you, Having my mom held prisoner in Uzushiogakure since I was born was wrong."

"It may have been Ironic for you but you made a mistake you pissed off The Uzumaki's, and the Namikaze's, you are a pathetic excuse for a man and you better sleep with your eyes open because you never know when I'll come for you and rip out your beating heart."

"Whilst you die you will see the two people you should never have ever fucked with well three if you count Kurama." He turns away then stops "Oh and from now on if anyone dares to attack me I will cut them down you have been warned." Naruto then smirked and follows his mom out.

Shikaku smirks "Seems Naruto's just like his mom now we have two Red Hot Habaneros"

Hiruzen just smirks as does Tsume who rather enjoyed that whip lashing most of the civilian council are probably shitting themselves right now. Hiruzen nods "Meeting over good day everyone" He stands up and walks away with a big smile on his face.

Meanwhile, Naruto and Kushina are walking to The Namikaze's house they're both grinning well all three Kurama enjoyed the roasting just as much as anyone else to see those pathetic worms almost piss themselves like that was the highlight of his day. After a little more walking they arrive at a massive house Naruto looks at the house "That's the house."

She grins "Yep come on." They get to the main gates and she opens the gates then they step through Kushina turns around and bites her thumb and places it on the wall there is a glowing and Naruto seal lights up and it seems to go around the whole estate Kushina looks at Naruto "A seal so nobody can get it without us knowing, don't worry I will teach you everything I have a lot of making up to do for my little Sochi."

Naruto nods and they walk to the front door Kushina then opens the door and they step inside, Naruto gets the first look at his new home he smirks "Wow this is a big place."

Kushina nods "Sure is, just sad to not see my husband and your father with us."

Naruto nods "Yea, you OK, mom."

She smiles "Yea, I'm OK, just never thought I'd ever see this place again I never actually thought I'd see anything, but that Cell for the rest of my life."

Naruto watches her "I would never have allowed that, I would have found you."

She smiles "Of course, you're an Uzumaki, we never give up, come on I'll show you the rest of the house the Library and everything you'll be shocked."

Naruto nods "Lead the way Kaa-San."

She smiles "I still can't believe my little Sochi found me I don't remember how many times I cried myself to sleep not holding you in my arms and with that bastard Danzo telling me all that happened to you, to my little baby but nothing will ever happen to you, now I'm back I'll train you up with everything all my knowledge and your fathers."

Naruto nods and they keep moving through the house she takes him to the library and he's shocked "Are they Jutsu's."

She nods "Sure is, I see you wield a blade I'll teach you the Uzumaki style as well as Taijutsu just like I should have."

Naruto nods "I look forward to it."

She shows him the training ground in the back of the house she shows him all the rooms and lastly the bedrooms. He obviously has to have a different room, she did take him to the nursery and she cried but he just hugged his mom until she stopped crying. He put his meagre possessions down then sat on his bed with his mother beside him she smiles "So what do you think."

He smiles "This place is great, if I lived here on my own it would be creepy I bet."

She chuckles "I bet your right, you hungry."

Naruto shakes his head "Not really I'm actually really tired."

She smiles "I guess that's understandable, for weeks all you've done is train to find me, and now you're exhausted you should get some rest OK."

Naruto nods "OK, mom."

She smiles and kisses his forehead before she smiles and leaves the room "Sleep well Sochi."

Naruto smiles "OK mom."

She smiles and leaves the room she walks back downstairs and sits down on the couch and just cries for her lost years and husband.

Several hours later Naruto wakes up and yawns he leaves his room and heads downstairs to get something to drink, hoping there is something to drink, hopefully Jiji has gotten food for them as he gets to the bottom of the stairs he heads to the kitchen he opens up the fridge and finds some Juice "Thanks, Jiji." As he's drinking he hears someone moving so he leaves the kitchen and sees his mom "Mom you OK."

Kushina looks around "Naruto what are you doing up."

He shows her the glass "Needed a drink, you OK."

She nods "I'm OK." He nods then his stomach decides to rumble and she chuckles "Someone's hungry."

He nods "I guess so." She smiles and follows him back into the kitchen and she makes them both some food. He smiles "This is good."

She smiles "Thank You Sochi, your father always loved my cooking he hated missing my meals, whenever he did he was always in a foul mode anyone who decided to plan a council meeting before he ate my food was on your father's annoying list for a whole week."

Naruto smiles "Isn't that a bit childish."

She grins "Yeah, but that was your father for you."

Naruto nods "What was he like."

Kushina smiles "He was a great man, very strong, and skilled he was a feared enemy the day he died a true master died."

Naruto nods "He was my role model, well before I found out about him being my dad I guess he still kind of is."

She smiles "Your father would be proud of you as am I."

Naruto nods "Thanks, mom, this is still a little weird for me though."

She nods "That's understandable, growing up with nobody when did you find out about me being alive anyway."

Naruto sighs "Well I had just finished the first year at the academy when Kurama spoke to me, and he told me then so a few years I would have started searching earlier."

Kushina smiles "It's OK, you needed to get strong, I don't blame you at all that's in the past, we are now in the present, and that's what matters most, OK."

He nods and they head back into the front room and sit on the couch not long afterward they fall asleep with Kushina's arms wrapped around Naruto's just before she drops off to sleep she smiles "My beautiful boy." She then falls asleep.


End file.
